


The Purple Witch

by talkytalkyloki



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Stephen Strange, Blood Magic, Dark Past, F/M, Insecure Stephen Strange, Love, Love Triangles, Magic-Users, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Top Stephen Strange, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkytalkyloki/pseuds/talkytalkyloki
Summary: “Love is the most powerful motivator.”After losing her lover Stephen Strange to Thanos, Kiara asks help from the one and only god of mischief who in his nature offers to help but for a price but learning her roots caused him to think differently. Helping her rescue Stephen he finds out more then he bargains for when he learns that he has fallen for the Doctor’s girlfriend.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s), carol - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Aftermarth.

It had not even been a day since Thanos snapped and half the world population had disappeared, six long hours of torture and pain for everyone that lost someone but most of all the pain of loss hit the Avengers most of all because they feel like that had fail to protect the world.  
  
Coming back from Titan with Tony and Nebula, Kiara had not been the same after losing her lover Stephen Strange to Thanos seeing Captain Marvel lowering the ship on the ground she saw Steve, Natasha and Bruce all waiting for them.  
“We are so glad you are back!” Steve smiled weakly as helped Tony out of the ship first as Nebula went over to greet Natasha and Bruce.  
  
Kiara scoffed at them while she looked over at the small group hugging each other feeling out of sorts she went in to the Avengers compound looking around all she saw was the sight of Stephen turning to dust right in front of her, “Stephen…” She whispered to the thin air blowing around the compound.  
  
Hearing Tony and Steve come in to the compound first, Kiara looked towards them along with Natasha, Nebula, Thor and Bruce scoffing at them all she went to walk to her room until she got stopped by Natasha,  
  
“Kiara come and join us for some food, Tony is treating us to whatever we like so you can order big and he will pay for it all.” She smiled softly towards the young woman.  
  
“Come on beautiful, we need a beautiful face like yours to liven things up a little bit.” Tony tried to joke but Kiara just frowned at him.  
  
Following them in to the albeit large living quarters Kiara looked over at the kitchen and remembered that her and Stephen had shared their first kiss in there while she was making her breakfast. Lost in her daze she did not hear anyone talking to her or even trying to grab her attention.  
  
“Kiara!” Steve called.  
  
“Looks like she has lost her sense of hearing.” Tony chuckled softly.  
  
Kiara snapped out of her thoughts after what Tony had said to her, “I can hear perfectly well thank you, Stark.” She sighed.  
  
“Ooooh that is why you could not reply to what I asked you then.” Tony quipped back, trying not to show his flirtation towards her.  
  
“If you must know I was thinking.” Kiara answered him flatly.  
  
“Hey come on you two, enough of this.” Carol pipped up sensing something was about to explode between them.  
  
“He is trying to make jokes when not six hours ago we all lost people that we love. Do you have no sense of emotion towards anything or are you just to much of a robot for that.” Kiara snapped at him as she got up, “Oh and don’t bother about getting me any food, I am not hungry.” With her last sentence said she went straight to her room she had once shared with Stephen.  
  
“Shouldn’t someone go and check on her?” Bruce asked carefully and with worry in his voice.  
  
“Unless you want to turn green, I would leave her be.” Tony sighed then looked at the rest of the avengers who had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
“So what really did happen on Titan, Man of Iron?” Thor asked looking at his friend.  
  
Tony sighed, “Do not tell her I told you but she lost her lover, Doctor Strange. Those two were insperable when they fought Thanos, they would not let one another get hurt once they knew one was in trouble the other would always jump in and save the other until Thanos got hold of Kiara because she jumped in front of Strange and stabbed her in her side with a piece of my armour, I should of protected her better like Strange had told me but I didn’t and she almost died because of me. Thanos was about to use the stones he already had to finish her off until Strange gave up the time stone to save her.”  
  
“And now she has lost him because he saved her life.” Natasha quietly spoke, feeling her heart break for Kiara, “I guess love really makes us see the best in people. I never took Strange to be that kind of guy, he was always so protective over that stone.”  
  
“I guess his heart over ruled his head.” Steve replied and went to sit on the sofa next to Carol and Natasha.

In her bedroom Kiara just laid on her king sized bed and stared at the ceiling not knowing what to do or what to say until her mind started to wander back through the day and heard Stephen’s last words to her,   
  
“I will always love you, Kiara…….”

The words playing over and over again in her mind still reliving all that pain was torture she curled up on the bed and took hold of Stephen’s pillow his scent still covered the pillow which Kiara snuggle up to it tightly, “I love you, Stephen.” She whispered before a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
“What!!” She shouted from behind the door.  
  
“I brought you some food, purple.” Thor gently spoke to her from outside, “I saved you some of my pizza.”  
  
Kiara wiped her eyes of her tears and gently got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see the god of thunder on the other side, “Thank you, Thunderbolt. Come in.” She sniffled.  
  
Thor cracked a smile hearing what Kiara called him accepting her invite to enter he brought the pizza box and a can of coke in to the room, “So this was were you and wizard slept.” He asked softly not to make her angry as he looked around the room then his eyes looked towards a photo on the bedside table of Kiara and Stephen.  
  
Kiara chuckled softly at the name Thor had given Stephen, “Yes, this is mine and Stephen’s domain.” She answered and went to sit back on her bed with Thor beside her along with the food.  
  
“Purple, I know this is hard for you but I want to tell you something.” Thor nervously played with his hands thinking of telling Kiara about his brother.  
  
Kiara looked at the pizza and took a slice then looked up at Thor, “You can tell me Thunderbolt, it will go no further.” She assured him.  
  
“I know losing the wizard was hard for you but you are not alone, I also lost someone I love to Thanos.” Thor watched her as she flintched after hearing that name.  
  
“Please do not say that name in my presence, I can not bear to hear it or stomach it for that matter.” Kiara sadly replied, “You could never understand how much I loved Stephen none of you can but he risked his life to save mine and now I am the one paying the price for my own mistake. I should never of taken on Thanos it was a stupid move.” She cried.  
  
Thor moved up next to her wrapping his muscular arm around her shoulders, “No, you fought him because you was protecting the man you love and I admire you for that. I would of done the same for Jane if she was with me. Purple, you must not blame your self for losing Wizard, he would not let you get hurt.” Thor comforted her and pulled her close, her scent filling his nose before looking down to see she had fallen asleep.  
  
Back in the lounge area, Tony and the rest of the avengers finished off their food before Natasha looked at Tony, “Is there anything we can do for her?” She questioned the billionaire.  
“We just have to safely guide her through it, losing Strange was a nasty wound to her we just have to let time do the work.” He explained until Thor came stomping in with a beer in his hand.  
  
“How is she?” Carol asked, standing up and walking over to the tall god.  
  
“Purple has finally managed to get some food down and go to sleep but I say she is in not state to see or talk to anyone.” Thor looked at everyone but Carol looked towards the floor picking at her fingers in anxiety.  
  
“At least she is sleeping, she is getting some rest but I fear we have a lot more to come. I have a feeling we need to expect the fact she will change and it will not be a very nice change given her powers she can not afford to get angry or she will bring this whole building down.” Carol made a dart to Tony whose eyes widened slightly.  
  
“We can not let her fall in to the wrong hands either, her powers come from an infinity stone so there for now everyone will be after her. We must protect her at all costs, it is what Strange would want.” Tony looked at the group.


	2. Meeting The God Of Mischief

_*Dream* _

_“Come on Kiara!” Stephen shouted as he threw a whip of magic at her hitting her in the chest. Kiara smirked as she looked at her lover with her eyebrow raised. “You want to play that game?” She teased her fingers pulsing showing her purple magic. “Hit me with your best shot besides it won’t hurt….too much.” He cocked his eye brow as he walked closer to her watching how her magic was coming from her fingers, “Come on darling, you can not hesitate when someone attacks you or is it maybe you need an inscentive.” He smirked at her then drew his attention towards Wong who frowned at him as he walked over to the couple. “Wong, I am going to need you to hurt me.” Stephen spoke to his assistant then looked over at Kiara who shook her head at him but before she could say anything Wong hit Stephen when he notice her freeze he hit him again this time Stephen landed on the floor. “Get off him!” Kiara yelled and used her magic to throw Wong off Stephen and straight on to the cold concrete floor running over to him Kiara looked down at Stephen before giving him her hand to help him up but Stephen took advantage and pulled her down to the floor and straddled her, making Kiara bite her lip, “Do not ever show weakness like that.” He told her, “Or your enemy will take advantage.” He chucked to her before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips, “I love you, Kiara.” He whispered. “I love you too, Stephen.” *Dream finished* _

Kiara woke from her sleep covered in sweat, looking out of the window seeing it was still night time made her groan but knowing she probably was not going to fall asleep again anytime soon she climbed out of bed and quietly sneaked out in to the kitchen and made herself a cup of peppermit tea to calm her nerves until she heard a voice from the living room one that she did not recognise as the other avengers, “Mourning for that second rate wizard will do you no good, sweetling. It is tearing you from the inside and out.” “He is NOT a second rate wizard, he is the sorcerer supreme. I mourn for him because I love him something I have a feeling you know nothing about just like the bastard that took him!” Kiara shouted at the voice. “Ahhh there it is that four letter word. You are right, I know nothing of that but I am pretty sure you can teach me as your lover is dead.” The male chuckled and came out of the shadows, in to view. Kiara looked at the man she had been talking to, seeing his black, greasy hair fall over his face and his pericing blue green eyes staring at her she noticed he was wearing Asgardian amour which was his normal green and black attire along with a green cape, “Loki?!” She cried and backed herself in to the kitchen side trying to get away from the god, “You are meant to be dead, Thanos snapped your neck. You can’t be still alive.” Her chest heaving as her breathe quickened. Loki took one look at her and smirked, “Is that what your lover told you? Then to my correction he is wrong my sweet little flower as you can see I am pretty much still alive, feel.” He took her hand and placed it where his heart was. “Doctor Strange is never wrong, you idiot. You died so how the fuck can you still be here?” Kiara scrowled at him, “Besides whatever you are hoping to gain it will not work.” Loki chuckled to her comment, “I am the god of mischief, my sweetling, even your dearly beloveded can not see what I do all the time. Ohh that is a shame, you are such a beautiful young woman who has not had sex in five years I was hoping to help with that problem seeing as you are all alone with no one to enjoy you.” He neared her, his footsteps like a panther as his body moved like a snake. “I will never let you anywhere near me, I only want one man to ever do that to me and until I get him back, I am good with doing it myself.” Kiara swipped a knife of the side and stabbed the god with it as she made a run for it but Loki was to quick he grabbed hold of her arm and threw her on to the floor. “Do not think you can just stab me and get away with it you little whore, I will have you for revenge for what your lover did to me!” Loki growled as he stood over her, looking down at her athletic built body making Kiara bring her knees up to her chest. “Look I do not know what Doctor Strange did to you but he was only protecting his planet and the people on it.” She whimpered as she watched the god kneel down with his knees one either side of her hips. “You have no idea what he did to me, little dove but I can assure you that you will pay for it and he may never touch you again.” Loki laughed, leaning down to kiss her but Kiara used her powers to throw him off her and sent him flying in to the large TV screen hanging on the wall. “Do not ever assume that a girl will fall for your charms just because you think you are handsome and two do not think that a person is defenceless because I certain am not.” Kiara got up and walked over to him as he laid on the floor groaning. Kiara made the most of her time that she had to run to Thor’s bedroom and magically opened the door, “Thor!!” She cried to him, “I think you need to come and see this!” She gulped to the blonde god who just stood there confused at what she had just done, “Purple, what is the matter?” He asked her softly. “You better come and have a look.” Kiara took his hand and pulled him in to the living quarters, “Your brother is not dead.” She bit her lip seeing Loki standing there proud as day. “Hello brother.” Loki smirked but Thor stormed over to him and grabbed his throat, “You are dead I saw you get your throat crushed.” Thor growled at him and threw him in to the floor. “Clearly not dead but I will be if you keep throwing me in to the floor.” Loki grumbled. “Maybe that is the whole idea.” Kiara snapped, looking down at the raven haired god. “Fiesty, I can see why the so called wizard likes you.” Loki eyed her up. Thor looked at Kiara and saw her fists clench but decided to take it upon himself to do something about it so he hit Loki in the jaw, “Do not even bring her lover up like that again, Loki.” Loki chuckled as he pulled himself up and looked at the pair in front of him, “You won’t be so bitchy when you learn I can help you bring your precious wizard back.” He darkly spoke. Kiara looked straight at Loki with a frown, “You can bring Doctor Strange back?” She questioned him stepping in front of Thor in case he hurt him again. “Of course I can, I have one of the stones that will fit in to Stark’s gaunlet.” Loki magically pulled out the Tesseract and showed the young woman in front of him. Thor scoffed, “Why would you help us?” He asked. “Because I know something neither of you do not but one of you will learn it in time.” Loki spoke, before looking towards Kiara. “Thor could you go and make me a drink please? I will stay here and look after him.” Kiara smiled towards the blonde god who nodded to her and left. “Brave girl or a rather stupid one but you seem more clever then stupid so why did you send my brother away? Just because you wanted me all to yourself?” Loki teased her as he played with the tesseract in his hand. “Do not flatter yourself god of mischief. I want you to take me to Doctor Strange, I need to see him again.” Kiara softly looked at him. “In exchange for what, my sweetling? I do not help anyone unless the deal is in my favour.” Loki raised his eyebrow. Kiara frowned at him, “But I have nothing to give you.” She replied thinking of Stephen as she looked towards the floor but then felt a cold hand under her chin making her tense slightly at the coldness she looked up at Loki who looked down at her with a glint in his eye. “Oh my sweet helpless dove, he means that much to you doesn’t he.” Loki cooed to her, looking deep in to her eyes. “He means more to me then anything else, my heart aches for him, I am lonely with out him. I would turn heaven and earth just to have him back in my arms.” Kiara sniffled at him. Loki’s expression changed when he heard how much Kiara loved Stephen seeing how broken she was he decided for himself that he would help her with out any strings attached, “Here take my hand and I will take you to him.” He held his hand out for her. “How can I trust you? You said you wanted something in return.” Kiara looked down at his hand then back up at him. “Because I have loved just like you have once until she got taken away from me, I felt every way you do now I still do even though it was two hundred years ago I still love her and continue to do so.” Loki told her trying to hide his tears away but Kiara noticed and tiptoed up to him to place a hand on his cheek. “It is okay to cry about her you know, it means you are strong enough to think of her.” Kiara softly smiled to him and took his hand, “Now lets go.” 


	3. The Soul Stone

After landing where the tesseract took them, Kiara landed straight on top of Loki who was hiding his arousal after looking down her sports bra but Kiara wiggled off him and stood herself up and looked around at her surroundings and feeling the cold because all she had on, “I do not like it here, it feels odd and not right.”  
  
“Well this is where your lover is the tesseract would not mislead us to him. If I am correct we have landed in a place where Thanos intended to keep the souls.” Loki looked around as another idea popped up in to his head, he grabbed Kiara’s hand and squeezed it gently making Kiara jump slightly.  
  
Walking through the deserted land, Kiara looked around the place seeing the rocks had different formations and the sand was a burnt orange colour she turned to see something familiar to her eyes, “Cloakie!!” She called to the red floating fabric making Loki frown, “Whose cloakie?” He asked carefully but the red cloak swooped up from behind him knocking him over and hugged Kiara.  
  
The cloak wrapped itself around Kiara lifting up its collar around her neck to snuggle in to her, Kiara chuckled as she saw Loki face down on the floor, “Loki, meet cloakie. Doctor Strange’s loyal compainion apart from me of course.” She smiled as Cloak shivered looking at Loki.  
  
“Bloody cape, it is worse then its owner.” Loki grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
Kiara gasped and covered Cloaks hems so she did not hear Loki’s insults, “LOKI!” She shouted at him.  
  
“What?” Loki questioned.  
  
“Do not insult cloakie, she is sweet and lovely.” Kiara rested her head on the cloaks collar as the cloak stroked her cheek.  
  
Loki frowned and scoffed, “Ask it where its owner is or I am going to go mad.”  
  
“By the looks of it you already have.” Kiara chuckled making the cloak ripple meaning it was laughing with her before it detached itself from Kiara’s shoulders and stood beside her.  
  
“Cloakie, where is Stephen?” She lovingly spoke, “Take me to him.” She petted the cloak.  
  
The cloak wrapped one of her hems around her wrist and lead her the way to Stephen’s location and shivered at her sensing the place was a nasty place to be making Kiara smile softly, her nerves telling her not to go but as she went to make her way down in to the darkness the cloak grabbed her wrist and shook itself.  
  
“I think that piece of fabric just said no.” Loki looked at the cloak then back at Kiara who frowned at him.  
“She is just not just a piece of fabric, she is a living object so kindly please stop insulting her.” Kiara defended the cloak who turned away from Loki and attached itself to Kiara’s shoulders.  
  
Looking in to the dark cave, Kiara gulped then turned towards Loki who raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked all the way down and saw nothing but black, “We should not do this, sweetling.” He spoke feeling scared for the first time in a while it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
“Go back if you wish but I am going to rescue Stephen whether you like it or not.” Kiara huffed and made her way in to the cave as Loki grumbled something in Asgardian behind her.  
  
Walking through the cave Loki saw everything he did not want to see, the souls that Thanos had turned to dust some of them even knew him bringing back the memories when he was tortured by Thanos which caused him to freeze on the spot until Kiara’s voice called out to him, “Loki, come on. If anything nasty comes out I will use my magic on it.” She smiled, holding her hand out for him which he took instantly while trying to work out what kind of magic Kiara had.  
  
“Kiara may I ask you something?” Loki asked curiously.  
  
“What is troubling the God of Mischief?” Kiara giggled, her voice echoed through the cave.  
  
“Your powers, they are not normal. Not even your lover has those sorts of powers. You seem like a paradox and one I can not make out which normally I am pretty good at solving.” Loki looked down at her, “And your necklace it has a stone like gem which you do not find in a shade of purple like that.”  
  
Kiara half frowned, half smiled at Loki, “What are you getting at, Loki?” She chuckled.  
  
“You are not from Midgard and you are certainly not from Asgard, in some ways you remind me of my long lost wife, she had powers just like you and she was neither from Midgard or Asgard.” Loki looked at her closely.  
  
Kiara gulped after hearing Loki’s words thinking that she might have been related to his long lost wife scared her slightly but it was not going to put her off finding Stephen, “Come on we have to go find him.” She spoke until she heard her name being called in the wind.  
  
“Kiara….”  
  
Kiara’s eyes widened after hearing her name she turned to Loki and smiled happily knowing who that voice belonged to she followed the sound with Loki following behind, “Kiara!” He called and grabbed her arm tightly, “What if it is a trap to lure you in?” He looked down at the young woman.  
“Do not be so stupid Loki. Stephen is here I know it.” She pulled her arm out of Loki’s grip and the Cloak slapped Loki’s hand telling him not to lay a hand on her again as he made himself invisible so only Kiara could see him.  
  
“Stephen!” Kiara called as the cloak followed behind her, “He has to be here cloakie, I can feel it.” She whispered to the cloak but the cloak fluttered and pointed down to the floor to see Stephen’s body laying there.  
  
“Hey!” Stephen’s astro form popped up from behind Kiara which in turn caused Kiara to jump out of her skin.  
  
“Stephen!” She cried happily, “Get back in you body so I can bloody kiss you.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and watched as Stephen’s astro form disappeared and Stephen jumped up but before he could do or say anything Kiara wrapped her arms around him so tightly he could hardly breathe making him chuckle which made Kiara’s heartbeat flutter and the cloak wrapped itself around the couple.  
  
After Kiara let go of him Stephen frowned at her and looked over her shoulder, “You brought, Loki with you is he the reason you are here?” He questioned, “How did he even find you, he is dead.” He looked at her with worry in his eyes, “Has he hurt you?”  
  
“One question at a time, I had to bring him with me because he had the stone that brought me here. That is a good question Loki how did you find me?” Both Kiara and Stephen looked at the god of mischief who just stood there and shrugged until Stephen grabbed him by the throat, “Alright, I followed you in to the avengers compound, I saw you go in there and I saw you alone.” Loki answered as Stephen let him go.  
  
“You followed me? That is some serious creepiness.” Kiara answered then took Stephens hand then looked up to him, “Let’s get you home.” She tiptoed up and kissed him.  
  
Loki looked towards the entrance of the cave as Kiara and Stephen kissed hearing Kiara moan slightly as they kissed, he tried not to get turned on , “Anytime today would be great.” He commented.  
  
“Sorry I have just missed him.” Kiara snuggled up to Stephen as he wrapped his arm around her waist, “Actually Loki can’t you just use the tesseract here and bring us home that way?” She asked.  
  
“Maybe, we can try it.” Loki answered her then looked towards Stephen who narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
“Why did you have to bring him?” Stephen whispered.  
  
“Because he was my only way of getting you home and besides he is actually quite fun when you get to know him.” Kiara smiled.  
  
“Pffft.” Stephen replied slightly feeling jealous as he watched Loki work on getting the tesseract to work.  
  
Kiara giggled at Stephen’s comment, “Doctor Stephen Strange are you jealous?” She poked him playfully.  
  
“Nope, I do not see why I should be jealous because I am the one that has you and he does not.” Stephen replied, popping the p when he spoke.  
  
“We may have a slight problem, we need to wait for the tesseract to cool off for an hour or two before we can use her again.” Loki spoke.  
  
Both Kiara and Stephen looked towards him, “I thought you knew how to work the tesseract as you used it to start the New York invasion.” Stephen spoke darkly making Loki go defensive, “That was not my fault you second rate wizard!” Loki snapped.  
  
“I saw no one else bringing down an alien army to try and rule Earth!” Stephen went to lunge for him but Kiara use her powers on them both, “Shut up!” She shouted, “Do you really think that all this is going to get us out of here any quicker?” She looked at them both, “You are both grown men start acting like it.” She got up and walked over to the tesseract hoping her magic could help.  
  
Walking over to her with a sorry look, Stephen wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down and moving her blondish hair to one side he leant down and started to kiss her neck, “Sorry darling, I should of known better then to squbble with him.” He whispered.  
  
“It’s okay, my love. I guess I should of expected it after the last time he came in to the scantum.” Kiara whispered and lent in to his chest and held his hands that were locked around her waist, “I can’t wait to get you back home.” She looked up at him, “I get to have you to myself.”  
  
“Down girl.” Stephen whispered playfully in her ear as he moved his hands to the band of her leggings, “I have never known you wear a sports bra and leggings unless you are training.”  
  
Kiara chuckled, “Or what? I actually was going to train until Loki rudely stepped in.” She felt her magic pulsing through her fingers as Stephen was playing with her leggings, “Still have that effect on you.” He teased.  
  
“What effect?” Kiara asked pretending not to know.  
  
Stephen smirked, deciding to play along with her he gently slipped his hand in to her leggings and rubbed the outside of her panties finding them wet to his touch and Kiara’s fingers turning purple as he magic heavily pulsed through her fingers, “That effect.”  
  
Kiara moaned at his touch, aching for him to do more to her she bucked her hips to his fingers but Stephen pulled his hand out just to tease her, “Now use your magic on the tesseract.” He whispered.


	4. They Are Insperable

*Flashback*  
Walking through the Kamatarj library Kiara slowly looked through the shelves of books wanting to find a book on advanced magic to improve her skills in combat magic, looking through the books she saw Wong sitting at his table reading a protective magic law book which interested her, “Hey Wong.” She smiled softly.

“Hello Kiara, what is it that brings you here?” Wong asked, “Stephen is training outside with the newbies.” He looked at her seeing her dressed in her sports bra and leggings then frowned at her attire.  
“I am not training today; I just want to take a couple of books to my room.” She spoke to the man.

“What books may they be?” Wong questioned.

“Anything to do with combat magic.” Kiara chirped before feeling a pair of hands grabbing her and pulling her through a portal.

Landing on the cold pavement Kiara squealed and looked up to see Stephen standing over her laughing, “Well that is not a good start to start your training, I am finished with the newbies for the day and I thought it would be fun if we could train together.” He smirked.

“You ass, why couldn’t you just walk to the library and walk me to the training ground and another thing Wong is going to be pissed because you opened a portal in the library again.” Kiara got up and stood to her full height looking towards Stephen with her eyebrow raised.

“Ooooh since when have you been a sucker for the rules?” Stephen walked over to her, looking at what she was wearing trying not to let himself get aroused by it, “I always thought you was a bad girl.”

Kiara smirked then threw a whip of magic towards Stephen who dodged it just by the skin of his teeth, “Do not always assume, I am a good girl Strange.” She teased before Stephen’s cloak pulled her to the floor, “Hey! That is cheating!” 

Stephen looked down at her before an idea crossed his mind and a smirked covered his lips, “I think our training will have to wait for a while I have something better, I want to do.” He lifted Kiara up and with the cloak he flew with her to his room.

Placing her gently on his bed, Stephen looked over at her knowing he was the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful woman he knelt down by the bed and took Kiara’s hand placing it to his lips, “I love you Kiara, I have done since you first came here. I have never made it a secret of how fond I am over you.” He spoke softly.

Kiara grabbed his hand and pulled him up to sit next to her, “I love you too, Stephen but I think there is something you need to know about me before we do anything intimate.” She sighed.

Stephen raised his brow then lent down and moved her hair to one side, “I already know what you are, Kiara. I knew from the moment I became the master of the New York Sanctum.” He whispered, “And it is not going to change how I feel towards you in fact it makes me want to protect you more.”

Kiara felt tears forming in her eyes as she saw the love in Stephen’s eyes, “You aren’t scared that I will tear the world apart or even worse kill someone.” She squeezed his hand tightly and looked away from him, “I am a monster Stephen, I have no control of my powers.” She let the threating tears fall.

“If I was scared do you think I would have let you near here or the New York Sanctum?” He placed a hand under her chin and turned her to face him, “You are no monster, I have encountered monsters and you are NOT one. Then let me help you control them; I will never leave you Kiara I love you too much for that.” He nudged her playfully and rubbed the back of her hand causing purple ripples in her fingers.

Kiara looked at him a small smile formed on her thin lips as she wrapped her arms around Stephen’s neck, “I do not deserve you, Stephen Strange. You are too much of a good man.” She whispered as Stephen lifted her up so she sat on his lap and looked up at her, “If you knew me before I do not think we would be here now, you may not have liked me before.” Stephen gulped.

Kiara shook her head and kissed him, “You talk too much.” She giggled and pushed him down so she was straddling him, leaning down so she could kiss his neck she felt a strong pair of hands attaching themselves to her hips.

Before they could get in to a very heated make out session, Wong came storming through the door to Kiara straddling Stephen, “Whoa, Wong have you ever heard of knocking.” Kiara yelped and Stephen poke his head from the side, “She is right Wong, seriously you need to learn some manners.” Stephen huffed and tapped Kiara telling her to get off which she complied to and sat on his bed mumbling something under her breath making Stephen chuckle as he turned to look at his assistant.  
Wong looked towards Stephen and Kiara not knowing that they were a couple he then looked back at Stephen, “I only came to collect those books you borrowed which I believe your girlfriend wanted to read.” Wong replied to Stephen’s face in which he did not have to say a word.

“You came bounding in here just because Stephen’s books were late? Wong you need to get a girlfriend or boyfriend which ever floats your boat.” Kiara joked causing Stephen to turn around as quick a as passing wind as she shrugged, “It was a joke.” She put her hands up defensively.

“Not a very funny one, Miss Kiara.” Wong mumbled and grabbed the books from Stephen, “They will be reserved for you ono my desk feels free to pick them up when you are free.” He shook his head and disappeared through a portal.

Kiara fell on her side in laughter looking straight towards Stephen who was trying to contain his laughter he gave Kiara a hungry look, “Come on you have to admit it was a tiny bit funny.” She bit her lip as she laid on her back holding her stomach but before she could sit up Stephen pounced on her and pinned her down, “Stephen!!” She squealed, “Behave yourself.” She giggled softly as Stephen started to kiss her neck, “I have been waiting so long to do this to you, Kiara.” He growled and bit her ear, “Remember when I trained you to fight? I want you to call me what you did then.” He moved his lips down to her collar and magically removed their clothing.  
Kiara hitched her breath feeling Stephen’s hands make their way down to her legs as one of his scarred hands sliding down to explore in between her soft legs, “Doctor….” She moaned his hand brushed over her folds as Kiara grabbed the sheet underneath her so tightly her knuckles turned white, “That’s my girl.” Stephen purred moving his entire body down between Kiara’s legs   
“Stephen…. please touch me.” Kiara begged as his fingers were rubbing her clit. Making Kiara weak, “You are going to have to beg better than that darling.” Stephen teased her and rested his head on the inside of her thigh watching Kiara become submissive to his touch.  
“Doctor. please I am dying for your touch.” Kiara whined.

“Perfect.” Stephen growled his rubbing quickly becomes rougher as he slides a finger inside of her quickly pumping his fingers inside of her feeling how silky she was. Kiara moaned, his finger hitting all her favourite spots. Feeling how wet she was Stephen pushed another finger inside of her making Kiara clench around his fingers but Stephen slapped her leg with his free hand, “I do not want you to cum over my fingers I want to be inside you when you do.” He spoke his voice dark and lustful.  
“I need to be inside you.” He groans and takes out his fingers causing Kiara to whimper at the loss of contact as she watched him stroking himself and quickly pulling his cock out of his pants. Kiara’s blue eyes widen at his impressive size biting her lip wondering if she would be able to accommodate him, “Don’t worry, darling. I will fit.” Stephen cooed to her softly just to put her mind at ease, “Won’t it hurt?” She gulped slightly looking up at her boyfriend, “Only for a few seconds but I will make you as comfortable as I can. I promise.” With that he moved himself bringing himself, so he is hovering over Kiara’s body and his places his hips between her leg, “Kiara…” He called softly, “Look at me.” He cooed as he pressed the head of his dick against her opening while he gently he pushes himself inside of her. Gasping, Kiara grabbed on to his shoulders tensing herself up slightly which made it hard for Stephen, hearing him groan at the tightness he looked Kiara in the eye, “Relax darling, I promise I will not hurt you.” He whispered, “You know I will never hurt you.” His words made Kiara relax and open herself up to him as Stephen slowly moved himself inside of her causing her to loosen her grip on him, His thrusts grow more faster as Kiara arched her back for him to have deeper access to her, hitting her in all the right spots Stephen growled when he felt Kiara’s nails digging in to her skin, his growls making Kiara more wet to his touch.

“I have waited so long do this.” He whispered darkly, his hips slapping against her Kiara’s moans turned to screams of pure pleasure, as she wrapped her legs around his toned body as he softly pounded into her. Kiara moved her hand from his back and into his salt and pepper hair as she softly pulled on it, Stephen looked at he his pupils are dilated, his brows were furrowed in pure bliss.  
“I’m going to fill you.” He bit down on her neck causing Kiara to scream.  
“You can’t we haven’t use protection.” She bit her lip nervously, but Stephen was to wrapped up in the moment as he uses one of his large hands to pin her down as he continued to fuck her.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, I protected you before we started,” He looks down at her, sweat glisten on his forehead as he grabs her tightly it threw Kiara off guard as he kept a tight grip which he knew would leave bruises he bucks harder in her until he pushes in to her as deep as he could reach buried deeply inside of her, Kiara felt the warmth of his cum shooting inside her before Kiara let her own release wash over her as Stephen pulled out of her gently and fall to her side.  
*flash back end*

“What is wrong, Kiara?” Loki’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making Kiara jump slightly.  
“Nothing I am starting to wonder if using my magic will be a good idea what if the tesseract doesn’t react well to it, it may cause serious harm.” Kiara sighed then looked over at Stephen who grabbed her hand, “Kiara all you have to do is try, I am here I will protect you.” He kissed her cheek.

Kiara smiled and hovered her hands over the blue cube, her purple magic flowed out of her fingers as it hit the cube making it sparkle purple as Kiara’s magic was working, “It’s working!” She smiled taking the cubes powers into her own hands combining her own power with the cubes making both Stephen and Loki gulp as the watched her.

“How is she doing that, Strange?” Loki grumbled.

“I have no idea.” Stephen lied.

“It’s time to go home boys, the tesseract is warmed up again.” Kiara smiled as she went back to normal.

Standing there stunned both Stephen and Loki looked at her, Stephen with a proud smile on his face and Loki frowning wondering how Kiara held the power of an infinity stone as he watched her walk over to Stephen with her head high, she patted Loki on his chest and just smiled at him as for Stephen she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to kiss him one of which he returned before whispering to her, “I knew you could do it, Kiara. Now let’s get you back so I can check you over to see if there was any damage done.” He looked at Loki and raised his brow.

Loki rolled his eyes and wandered over to the tesseract alongside Stephen and Kiara who walked hand in hand with each other, looking at Kiara and how her blondish hair fell down to one side covering half of her face and how her hips swayed when she walked even in her training clothes Loki thought she was a very attractive woman, taking the tesseract in his hand he muttered something in to the cube which then sent the trio back to the Avengers compound.


	5. Avenger Or Not?

Landing back in the Avengers compound Kiara groaned finding herself laying on top of Stephen and giggling to herself as Stephen wrapped his arm around her, “This better be you Kiara or else Loki will get more than a punch.” Stephen muttered.  
  
Kiara looked over at Loki who bit his lip and walked away looking for Thor, “It’s me, Stephen.” She chuckled, “Besides Loki seems to be on a different planet he has just walked away.”  
  
“Good I do not want him to see what I am about to do to you.” Stephen jumped up carrying Kiara bridal style, “Um Stephen, you may want to keep the noise down a little the others do not know that I rescued you and if they find Loki had something to do with me helping you back they will use him.” She sighed, looking Stephen in the eye with a soft sparkle in her eye.  
  
“Does it matter? Loki needs to pay for what he has done.” Stephen replied simply and put Kiara down.  
  
Kiara looked towards the floor, “What if he was forced to do it?” She questioned, “I read his mind Stephen when we were in that godforsaken place, he saw something that brought back some kind of memory for him.”  
  
Stephen laughed at what Kiara was saying, “Kiara has he done something to you?” He looked at her dead stare and walked over to her.  
  
“If I had done something to her she would not be walking or standing.” Loki’s voice filled the room making Stephen roll his eyes.  
  
“You better not of touched her or I will make you pay in a number of different ways which will lead to you being sent throughout the multiverse.” Stephen threatened the god.  
  
“Ooooh are you trying to scare me?” Loki teased as he rested himself upon the back of the long sofa.  
  
Kiara looked up at Stephen seeing his eyes turn dark with anger she placed a hand on his chest before he could lunge for the god, “Stephen don’t he is only trying to annoy you.” She whispered to him and reached her other hand out for him to take.  
  
Stephen looked down at her hand then up at her seeing the soft look in her eye he gently brushed her cheek with the back of his scarred fingers before taking her hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze as he pulled Kiara in to his chest as she listened to the sound of his heart beat until Tony came storming in with a face that look like it was going to murder someone.  
  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” He shouted at the young woman.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes and groaned, “I went to find my boyfriend and brought him back. Is that a crime?” She asked as she shielded Stephen from Tony’s wrath.  
  
“Drop the attitude young lady. We are all missing someone from the snap, but we do not call reindeer games to help save them!” Tony barked back at her then looked up at Stephen who gave him a glare that was not so forgiving.  
  
“If you were to actually listen to her, Stark you will find that she did not call on Loki to save me. He found her for some reason or another one I intend on finding out myself.” Stephen grabbed Kiara’s hand when he saw sparks of magic coming from her fingers.  
  
  
“I actually came to find my brother, but I got greeted by this beautiful young woman.” Loki walked over to the three of them with a smirk on his face causing Stephen to shake his head.  
  
“Oh, shut up reindeer.” Tony snapped.  
  
“As much as I hate to admit it he is right, Stark. I could not sleep that night because I was lonely, so I decided I wanted to go and train in the gym that’s when I bumped into Loki. I never called for him or sent for him. Why would I when I have a boyfriend?” Kiara looked at the billionaire the look told Tony not to piss her off anymore then what she already was.  
  
“Maybe Strange was not enough for you sweetheart after all he did turn to dust!” Tony growled ready to attack Kiara if she said another word.  
  
  
Hearing enough, Kiara went to lunge for the man in front of her with her magic ready to throw him in to the nearest thing she could throw him at but Stephen stepped in front of her, his cloak shielding her from behind its master looking up at the cloak Kiara noticed the cloak reaching out one of its corners for Kiara to take which Kiara did and stroked the fabric before she heard Stephen,  
  
“Unless you want this place turned in to a pile of bricks and rubble, I would think about your next words.” Stephen gave Tony a look as to say leave in which Tony understood as he walked away not bothering to look back at them.  
  
  
“Well that was tiring. What do you Midgardians do while you aren’t fighting or trying to kill each other?” Loki chirped as he glanced at Kiara, licking his lips when he looked over her body then back at her face trying to show the young woman he was intrigued by her.  
  
Kiara frowned at the god before she placed a hand on Stephen’s shoulder and faced him as soon as she looked up Stephen’s lips came crashing on to hers startling Kiara as she felt his tongue tracing her bottom lip begging for entry as Kiara opened her mouth Stephen slipped his tongue in and lifted Kiara on to the kitchen side, standing between her legs which Kiara wrapped around his hips and squeezed him causing Stephen to groan slightly.  
  
Watching them from the sofa, Loki found himself getting turned on thinking that should be him between Kiara’s legs he piped up to the couple, “Can I join in?” He smiled mischievously.  
  
Pulling away from Kiara, Stephen went storming up to the mischievous god, “And do you want to be put into a time loop where you will have to live the same moment for the rest of your life?” He growled.  
  
“Well if it’s this one then I would not mind because she looks stunning when she is sitting on that counter.” Loki joked.  
  
Kiara looked at Stephen as she jumped down from the counter seeing him nod to her, she used her magic to shut Loki up and chain him to the sofa, “There I do not think he will cause any trouble now.” She knelt down to him and kissed his cheek before walking up to Stephen who took her hand and lead her to their bedroom.  
  
Upon entering their room, the cloak detached it’s from Stephen’s shoulders and floated into the corner while Stephen looked around, “It hasn’t changed much.” He turned his attention back to Kiara who was standing there in her training clothes, trying not to get himself flustered which he failed to do as he felt his pants getting slightly tighter.  
  
“Like what you see?” Kiara smirked at him noticing Stephen licking his lips slightly at the sight of her.  
  
Placing his hands on her sides Stephen lent down and rested his forehead on Kiara’s, “I have liked the view ever since I first saw you in them.” He whispered to her, “Of course you have toned up a bit since then, I remember you being a little more undertoned.” He smirked playfully before Kiara nudged him.  
  
“Well…I had no reason back then only since I have been recruited into this boy band I have had to do it.” Kiara chuckled, “And besides should the sorcerer supreme have favourites?” She pulled away, teasing Stephen while she did so.  
  
Stephen chuckled at her comment about the Avengers being a boyband then raised his eye brow at her question before watching her taking off her leggings, “Not as a rule but if the student is gorgeous and knows how to please me then of course I will.” He winked at her while taking off his own clothes leaving him in his tight black boxers.  
  
“I’m glad I’m not a disappointment then.” Kiara giggled as she put on her favourite underwear which were her red and blue lace set knowing how Stephen felt about them before she climbed into their shared bed and wrapped the duvet around her.  
  
Climbing in to bed next to her, Stephen wrapped his arms around Kiara’s slim body and whispered, “You could never disappoint me. I love you far to much.” He moved his lips so he could pepper kisses on her neck all the while pulling her close to him.  
  
“I love you too, Stephen.” Kiara whispered before falling asleep in Stephen’s arms while Stephen watched over her before dropping to sleep himself.  
  
……………………………………………  
  
  
The next morning Kiara woke to an empty bed looking around the room she found the cloak floating in the same place it had been when they came back, climbing out of bed she walked to her desk and found a note from Stephen,  
  
“Morning sleepyhead, sorry I am not there to give you a morning hug but unfortunaly Wong got himself caught up in the relic room of the sanctum and now the relic in question has trapped Wong in its case which is binded with its own magic. I will be back when I can but in the mean time behave yourself, I have left the cloak in our room so she can keep an eye out and make sure that Loki does not do anything. Love you, Stephen.”  
  
Kiara chuckled as she read the note, looking towards the cloak which shivered slightly due to the cold, Kiara wrapped it around her shoulders, “Here I will keep you warm, cloakie.” She whispered as the cloak cuddled up to her before a knock on the door scaring them both.  
  
“Kiara…” Steve called softly, “You are needed in the common room.”  
  
  
“I will be right there, give me a minute!” Kiara yelled from behind the door as she rushed to her wardrobe and grabbed a off the shoulder jumper and her black skinny jeans as the cloak detached itself from Kiara and floated next to her, “Fancy coming with me?” She asked as she changed in to her clothes.  
  
The cloak happily placed itself back on Kiara’s shoulders holding its collar up high against Kiara’s cheeks, “Lets see what we have done this time.” Kiara chuckled as the cloak brushed her cheek.  
  
  
Walking in to the common room Kiara saw the small group standing with their arms folded and eyebrows raised and Loki standing behind them hiding out of the way, “Is there a reason you are all looking at me like I am a convicted criminal?” She looked towards everyone.  
  
  
“We know what you have done, Kiara.” Natasha spoke sternly to the young woman.  
  
“What that I went to rescue my boyfriend with the help of a criminal? I was not going to sit and wait for you all to come up with a plan that had a 50-50 chance of working!” Kiara felt her blood beginning to boil.  
  
“Do not talk to her like that young lady! You have broke I hate to think how many rules!” Carol barked.  
  
“So what, I do not care.” Kiara scoffed as she felt the cloak wrap tightly around her.  
  
“No all you think about is yourself, you are selfish and arrogant.” Tony shaded at her.  
  
“Better then being a player, show off and a downright bastard.” Kiara bit back, “At least I do not have to cheat my way through life by paying everyone off when I am in trouble!”  
  
With her last words Kiara stormed out and picked up her sling ring making a portal to peaceful garden covered in purple flowers and leaves somewhere no one could find her.  
  
  
“Well that went well I thought we was not going to snap at her?” Steve looked at Tony, Carol and Natasha.  
  
“She deserves it.” Natasha answered.  
  
“You know if Strange finds out we could lose him too. The two most valuable players in the team and thanks to you we may of lost them.” Thor replied looing towards the crowd then saw an flaming portal opening behind the crowd and Stephen walking through it.  
  
  
“Have I missed something?” He asked carefully then scanned the room looking for Kiara, “Where is she?” He looked straight at Loki.  
  
“Your girlfriend is a mouthy little bitch.” Natasha answered his question, “And no none of us know where she has gone.”  
  
“She does not deserve to be here anyway. She is a liability.” Tony pipped in along with Natasha.  
  
  
“And what does that make all of you? A dangerous combination that should not be left in charge of defending earth!” Stephen felt his blood boil after what he had heard looking at the small crowd he neared them and then snarled, “Be lucky this place is still standing. None of you know what she is capable of doing.” With that he made himself a portal and went back to his sanctum.  
  
“Strange? What are you doing back here?” Wong asked seeing Stephen storming out of the portal and brushed straight past him.  
  
“Stephen.” Wong called again.  
  
“What!” Stephen snapped at his assistant.  
  
“What happened and where is Miss Kiara?” Wong questioned before looking around for Kiara.  
  
  
Stephen gave Wong a warning glare one to say do not speak again once Wong caught sight of the glare he backed off and went back to clearing up the library while Stephen went back to his room.  
  
  
Deep within her secret garden, Kiara looked down at her necklace seeing it glowing purple she magically blew the leaves off the trees and watched as they all fell down around her and cloak while she watched as the cloak detached itself it rippled and tried to catch some leaves making Kiara chuckle as the cloak flew back to her.  
  
“I wish Stephen was here, Cloakie. I feel lonely with out him.” She sighed sadly but the cloak floated over her and pointed at her sling ring making Kiara smile she opened a portal to the room both her and Stephen shared in the New York sanctum and saw him sitting on their bed, meditating.  
  
“Stephen.” She called softly as she walked out of the portal with the cloak behind her.  
  
Hearing his name being called he turned around and saw Kiara standing by his bed as he darted up to her and wrapped his arms around her, “Where did you go? What happened?” He quizzed her but Kiara placed her hand on his lips and looked up at him with a soft, gentle look.  
  
  
“I went to my peaceful spot. It is a place where I can blow off some steam when I am angry, I can use my powers freely and not hurt anyone or anything.” Kiara answered, “They are jealous because I brought you back after the snap and no one else.” She bit her lip and took Stephen’s hands, “You are the only family I have Stephen, I could not lose you.”  
  
  
“You will never lose me, I made that promise to you way before Thanos came along and I intend on sticking to it. You know I will protect you.” Stephen lent down and kissed her softly one which Kiara returned until someone knocked on the door.  
  
“Strange, we have a visitor.” Wong spoke from behind the door.  
  
Pulling away from their kiss, Kiara looked at Stephen and chuckled softly but Stephen shook his head and wondered when he was going to get laid again, “Tell whoever it is to come back, I am busy!” He yelled and went back to kissing Kiara who bit his bottom lip playfully causing Stephen to groan in her mouth.  
  
Wong rolled his eyes, “Strange, I do not think this can wait. It is that god that you decided to send falling through space.”  
  
Getting annoyed with the intrustions, Stephen growled which secretly turned Kiara on as he pulled away from Kiara a second time and stormed over to the door, “Do I need to seriously invest in a ‘Do not disturb’ sign?” He sarcastically spoke looking down at his assistant.  
  
“Do what you want but this god is not going to go away unless you and Kiara see him.” Wong walked away after finishing his sentence.  
  
“I guess he wants to see me to.” Kiara sighed and pulled up her jumper.  
  
“Sounds like it.” Stephen sighed and made his way out the door with Kiara following.  
  
  
Reaching the hallway where Loki was, Stephen kept his temper under control, “What do you want?” He asked arrogantly making Loki smile.  
  
“Ruined something did I?” Loki chuckled before feeling a bolt of purple magic hit him in the chest and knocked him on the stairs.  
  
  
“Answer him, Loki or I swear you will not survive the next one I throw at you.” Kiara threatened him, standing above him with her fingers plusing with magic.  
  
  
“I came here to warn you, that they are coming to get you Kiara. They want to kill you, they think you are to powerful and want you dead.” Loki told her.  
  
Stephen frowned at the mischievous god laying on his stairway, “Why? Kiara has not done anything to the human race nor has she done any harm to the planet.” He grabbed Kiara’s arm and pulled her to him making Loki chuckle slightly as he got up and brushed off his all black suit before turning his attention to the couple.   
  
“They know what she is, what she is from.” Loki answered the wizard he looked at.  
  
  
“I inherited these powers I was not made from anything.” Kiara defened herself and grabbed Stephen tighter.  
  
As Loki neared her, Stephen pulled her behind him and shielded her, “Do you know someone by then name of Allianna?” He asked softly.  
  
“Leave it alone, Asshole.” Stephen clentched his fist.  
  
“It’s okay, Stephen. I got this.” Kiara peeped out from behind him and faced Loki.  
  
“Yes, she was feared by so many she was a queen she ruled over some place called Vanahiem. She was known as The Dark Witch.” Kiara told him, “What has that got to do with me?”  
  
Loki took her hand and brushed his thumb against her skin the move made Stephen’s blood boil over boiling point as Loki looked at him then back down at Kiara’s skin seeing the purple magic flow through her veins he smirked and let go of her hand, “It has a lot to do with you, sweetling.”


	6. The real me

“You better be telling her the truth.” Stephen’s deep voice grumbled from behind Kiara’s shoulder.  
  
“Of course, I am telling her the truth. I knew the Dark Witch.” Loki narrowed his eyes at the wizard.  
  
“Boys, stop it!” Kiara frowned, “Loki, Stephen is right how do I know you are telling the truth because you certainly do not get the name, god of lies with out a reason.” She looked sharply at the god.  
  
Loki darkly smiled at the young woman as he walked towards her, “Aww the little witch finally has some backbone now her lover is around. You do not need him sweetling, you need a god to look after you after all you are more powerful then all of them combined.” He went to take her hand, but Kiara threw him in to the nearest bookcase with her mind before she turned around and looked at Stephen who stood glaring at the god which was currently knocked out by a fallen bookcase.  
  
Looking down at her hands and not seeing any magic coming from them she looked back at Stephen with a worried look, “What did I just do?” She questioned not knowing what had just happened.  
  
Stephen softly took her hand and rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles before smiling down at her, “I do believe you are finally learning the extent of your magic.” He leaned his forehead against hers before giving her a peck on her lips.  
  
“STRANGE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THAT BOOKCASE!” Wong’s voice boomed throughout the hallway.  
  
Stephen and Kiara chuckled quietly to each other, “It was not Stephen who did it, it was me.” Kiara owned up to the mess she had made with the books as she looked at Wong and saw him frowning angrily.  
  
“Keep your girlfriend under control, Strange.” Wong grumbled quietly.  
  
Stephen smiled and went over to Wong, “I must admit she did do a number on that plus there is a present for you underneath.” He joked then walked back to Kiara and wrapped his arm around her waist, “Oh and if he wakes up just send him to the mirror dimension, he can’t do anything there.” With that he walked off with Kiara beside him both laughing as they disappeared out of Wong’s sight.  
  
  
“So now what are we going to do?” Kiara spoke as she twirled around and grabbed Stephen’s hands softly squeezing them.  
  
“Well…I have something in mind something I am dying to do to you, or we could go and train.” Stephen pulled her in and looked down at her with a hungry glint in his eye as he placed his hands on her hips.  
  
“I think you have convinced me, Doctor. I like the sound of the first option, I have been wanting you since we got back but everyone else kept getting in the way.” Kiara smiled teasingly.  
Stephen smirked at her giving her a deep and hungry kiss as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his toned waist, “Now we are finally alone.” He growled against her lips and kicked in their room door and gently placed her on their bed and told the cloak to go find Wong for a while which the cloak detached itself and floated away.  
  
Kiara then sat up and used her magic to close the door before Stephen had the chance to kiss her, Kiara grabbed hold of him and kissed him roughly as she bit his bottom lip causing Stephen to groan inside her mouth, “Someone wants me, badly.” He smirked against her lips, “I don’t blame you; I want you just as badly.” He pushed her back down on the bed making sure her head was between the pillows.  
  
“Shut up, you talk to much.” Kiara purred and used her magic to make their clothes disappear and opened her legs slightly as she felt Stephen’s large hand making its way up her thigh and to her wet folds feeling her arousal grow with every kiss even more when he moved himself more closely to her naked form before he slipped two of his scarred fingers in to her causing Kiara to moan softly, “That’s a good girl, moan for me. Let everyone know who you belong to.” Stephen leaned up to her ear and gently bit down on her neck causing Kiara to buck her hips on his fingers.  
  
“Stephen…please.” Kiara moaned softly, feeling Stephen rubbing on her sweet spot, “I need you.”  
  
“I won’t let you cum yet, love.” Stephen teased her and moved his lips but Kiara had different ideas she lent her body and grabbed him softly and started to rub him causing Stephen to groan in her ear making Kiara more wet for him, “Oh darling, I will cum but not while you are on top of me.” She used her magic to flip them over, so she was straddling him causing Stephen to freeze and watch her on top of him.  
  
Feeling her hands on his chest, Stephen looked up at her and went to place his hands on her hips so he could impale her on him but Kiara slapped his hands away and saw her magic rippling through her fingers and on to Stephen’s chest giving Stephen the chance to feel how she felt, “Fuck me, Stephen.” She lent down and bit his jawbone making Stephen moan.  
  
“What ever my girl wishes.” He whispered and lifted her up and put her down straight on to him causing them both to let out a very loud moan and Stephen flipping them over with a dark smile over his lips.  
  
Kiara grabbed Stephen tightly as she felt his rough thrusts that where knocking the wind out of her and caused her to open her legs wider for him, “Stephen!” She cried into his shoulder.  
  
“Shhh love we don’t want Wong hearing us.” Stephen whispered, hearing their bodies slapping together, “Wrap your legs around me.”  
  
Doing as Stephen asked, Kiara wrapped her legs around him and started to scratch down his muscular back making Stephen bite down on her neck which gave him the reaction he wanted which was Kiara to buck her hips to him.  
  
Feeling herself grow close she bit her lip so hard that it bled, “Stephen, I am close.” She moaned softly as Stephen gave her a few more thrusts until he released his hot seed inside of her, “So was I.” Stephen panted, feeling the beads of sweat on his forehead but gave Kiara one last thrust which caused her to release herself all over him.  
  
…………………………………………….  
  
An hour after their steamy session, Kiara got herself dressed into her crop top shirt and leggings knowing Stephen was watching her she teased him by wiggling her hips as she put on her leggings, “Do not tease me.” Stephen’s voice growled from the duvet, “I will feel the need to take you again.”  
  
“And that would be a bad thing because?” Kiara winked at him while putting on her top.  
  
“Because you are such a beautiful woman that I should not let out of my sight.” Stephen answered as he climbed out of bed and magically got changed back in to his blue robes and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked down at her.  
  
“Anything wrong?” Kiara asked, “You don’t regret what we did?” She bit her lip as Stephen frowned at her.  
  
“I was just wondering about something and no I could never regret fucking you, love.” Stephen moved one of his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
“Wondering about what?” Kiara moved her cheek in to his hand.  
  
“When you was on top of me, you had your magic pulsing through your fingers.” Stephen looked her in the eye, “I felt everything you felt.” He looked down at her hands not seeing the purple ripples.  
  
Kiara tensed up knowing Stephen was right she took his hand and sat with him on the bed, “You know most of my past and what I am but I keep somethings to myself and which I have not told anyone.” She looked down at the floor but then felt a hand under her chin which turned her head to look at its owner.  
  
“Here is your chance to tell me seeing as we are alone.” Stephen softly spoke using his own magic to lock the door.  
  
Kiara picked at her hands then sighed knowing she had to tell Stephen or someone else will, “Before I came to Kamataj, I did things I was not proud of.”  
  
“I know that is why I wanted to help you, I chose you specially.” Stephen took her hand and softly squeezed it.  
  
“You know only what you have read or heard.” Kiara sighed.  
  
“Then tell me your version.” Stephen pulled her in to him.  
  
“That woman Allianna, I killed her in the most brutal way imaginable she was my sister hence why I have the same powers as her but not only did I kill her I also destroyed the entire planet she ruled over, I committed genocide on an innocent race of beings all because of my sister.” Kiara felt her eyes starting to water.  
  
Stephen let go of her hand after hearing what Kiara had told him, he felt his heart sink as he looked at Kiara he stood up and walked towards the door, “Stephen….” Her weak voice called out to him.  
  
“Don’t.” Was all Stephen said before he left the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kiara felt the cold wind of the door slamming shut behind Stephen as she fell back on to the bed in tears, she felt her emotions getting the best of her deciding staying was not an option she used her magic to pack her clothes and her sling ring to make herself a portal back to her own little garden with her cabin.  
  
Using his own portal to go back to the Avengers compound, Stephen grabbed hold of Stark and pinned him against the wall, “You knew all along what she had done?” He snarled at the billionaire who was shocked at his actions.  
  
“Ahhh so the bitch finally told you did she, well I guess that’s the end of your little love nest.” Tony teased which only made Stephen more angry.  
  
“At least she told me, something you failed to do!” Stephen’s voice filled the common area.  
  
“Now you can see why we want her dead.” Natasha suddenly spoke from no where.  
  
“She has changed since then, I have trained her so she can use her powers more sensibly and to understand them. She would not harm anyone now expect when there is a need.” Stephen frowned and let go of Tony.  
  
“Yeah right, people like her do not change.” Tony scoffed.  
  
“Oh then tell me why you have Loki here? He tried to take over the bloody planet, committed genocide and almost killed you all something which Kiara has not done so do not dare say you want her dead when Loki has done worse!” Stephen punched Tony as Natasha frowned at him knowing he was telling the truth.  
  
“He is right Tony.” Natasha sighed.  
  
In her garden, Kiara sighed as she sat on her cabin’s stairway thinking of Stephen and how much she wanted to be with him hurt her heart, she was lonely with out him but knew if she went back he would probably ignore her so she stayed put and used her new found power to move the chair on the porch underneath her window.  
  
“There that’s better much more homely.” She brushed her hands together until she saw an orange portal opening in the trees.  
Getting ready with her magic, Kiara saw a famillar red cloak flying threw and hugged her tightly, “Cloakie.” She soothed not seeing Stephen walking out of the portal because the cloak was covering her to much, “Is Stephen with you?” She asked in which the cloak pointed to its master and flew in to the cabin making Kiara chuckle softly.  
  
“I knew you would be here.” Stephen looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
“It’s the only place I can call home.” Kiara sighed as she stood on the porch with Stephen at the bottom of the stairs putting his head down sadly.  
  
“So you do not want to come back with me?” He questioned, tears threaten to fall from his eyes.  
  
“What then get hated and hunted for the rest of my life by those so called Avengers.” She replied trying not to choke up.  
  
“They will not harm you while I am around, I made a promise to you remember.” Stephen walked up the wooden steps and took her hand.  
  
Kiara looked at him then back at the cabin to see Cloak looking through the window at the couple with its collar down indicating it was sad and wanted them both to make up, “Even my cloak wants you back home, she misses you.” Stephen dared himself to wrap his arm around her waist.  
  
Kiara rested her head on him making Stephen smile to himself as he looked down at her, his ocean colour eyes letting a few loose tears drop which Kiara noticed and softly placed a hand on his cheek wiping away his tears with her thumb as she let her tears drop as well, “I love you, Stephen.” She cried softly into his shoulder.  
  
Stephen held her tighter as he heard her crying, “I love you too, Kiara. I don’t care about your past you are not that person anymore, you are a better person now.” He told her softy and kissed her forehead.  
  
“Only because of you, Stephen my love.” Kiara smiled weakly as a fresh batch of tears fell.  
  
“No it is because you wanted to be a better person, I merely just helped.” Stephen brought her in to the cabin as Cloak float quickly towards them and directed its attention to Stephen as to ask if they were alright.  
  
Stephen simply nodded to the cloak as the fabric wrapped around them both to say it was happy for them which then gave Stephen an idea, “Kiara…” He called softly and pulled her away slightly so he could look at her, his eyes soft and loving.  
  
Kiara stopped her tears and looked up at Stephen, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying but she could see the love he had for her, “Yes?” She asked after Stephen called her name.  
  
“You said to me I was the only family you had.” Stephen went to sit on the sofa as Kiara watched him making himself comfortable.  
  
“It is because its true you are the only family I have.” Kiara bit her lip softly wondering where he was taking the conversation as she neared him.  
  
“Well how about we start a family of our own, have a little sorcerer of our own.” Stephen held his hands out for her.  
  
Kiara froze in her place hearing Stephen’s words as they left his lips, not knowing what to think of them she felt her heart beginning to race inside her chest as she thought about what kind of mother she would make.  
  
“Kiara!” Stephen called snapping Kiara out of her daydream.  
  
Kiara shook her head and looked back at Stephen, “Sorry, I was miles away. I would love to have a little sorcerer of our own but if you are with the Avengers and I am to protect the Sanctum won’t we be putting our child in danger? He or she will be the target for our enemies.” She took Stephen’s hands gently as Stephen pulled her down to the sofa and made her sit on his lap while he cuddled her.  
  
“I know all that frightens you but we do not have to do it straight away.” Stephen whispered while the cloak stuck its corner out from behind Kiara trying to listen in to the conversation.  
  
Kiara snuggled in to him but then heard something outside before shooting Stephen a worried look as she looked back out the window as she saw Loki standing in her garden and admiring the flowers, “Loki is here.” She told Stephen, “How did he know about this place.” She jumped off his lap and bolted outside with Stephen following behind her until a green bolt of magic hit Kiara and made her fly back in to Stephen causing them to fall through the door.  
  
“Go inside and stay in there.” She whispered to Stephen, “I can handle it, I know why he is here.” She kissed him before he could argue she jumped up and threw Loki in to a tree as Stephen did as he was told and went in but he told the cloak to stay with Kiara.  
  
“You killed her, my wife!” Loki growled and straightened himself out and grabbed her throat.  
  
“Yes, I did. I had to she was going to destroy the entire nine realms including Asgard!” Kiara snapped at him feeling Loki choking the air out of her lungs.  
  
“Liar, you killed her because you was jealous.” Loki’s blue eyes glowed with anger.  
  
“She was even planning on killing you, once she had fallen pregnant with you child she would of killed you so she not only became queen of vanahiem but had the future heir of joutnheim by her side as her blood.” Kiara made her magic pulse through him so he let go of her.  
  
“She loved me, she wanted a family with me!” Loki picked her up and threw her in the wooden pole of the porch which broke under the force causing Stephen to bolt out of the cabin and hit Loki with a whip of his own magic.  
  
“Stephen, don’t!” Kiara screamed as she saw the two men fighting both with magic and their fists until Loki pulled out a magical dagger and stabbed Stephen just under his chest.  
  
Kiara’s eyes widened in shock, scurrying over to Stephen and held him in her arms trying to use her magic to stop the bleeding before glaring a very dangerous look at Loki who just smiled darkly as he lent down and moved her hair to one side, “Now you will always be alone just like me, you will suffer just as I have except you will suffer for eternity.” He whispered as he disappeared.  
  
“Kiara, I will always love you.” Stephen held Kiara tighter as he watched her try to patch up his wound with her magic but he moved his hand to hold hers and shook his head but then Kiara had an idea.  
  
“No, you are going to survive this I have a way.” Kiara beamed making Stephen frown as he saw Kiara going full on with her powers, her eyes turning purple and purple magic coming from both her hands transferring some of her magic to him as she looked down at the wound which was no longer there.  
  
“What did you just do?” Stephen asked curiously, slowly sitting up.  
  
“I just transfered some of my magic to you.” Kiara looked at him and sat beside him.  
  
Stephen looked at her before leaning over and pecking her on the lips, “Thank you.”

Kiara smiled and pulled Stephen in to her, “You’re welcome besides I wasn’t going to let my handsome boyfriend leave me.” She giggled and pulled him across her lap so he was laying on her with his head in her lap. 

Hearing her last sentence made Stephen chuckle, looking up at her made his heart beat faster seeing how beautiful she truly was once she was using her powers to her fullest potential which gave him a thought one that the Avengers might agree with of he told them what Kiara had done.


	7. She Is Not A Monster

“No, we cannot tell them what I have done. I only did it to save you, Stephen. If they find out they will use me, and I am not being a puppet for them.” Kiara looked down at the floor, but Stephen kissed her cheek and took her hand.  
“Kiara they are hunting you down they will not hesitate to kill you if they see you and I cannot stand by and watch you get killed. If they know you can save people with your powers, they might think differently of you.” Stephen frowned at her.  
“They will not hurt me, if they do, they will be the ones getting hurt. I do not want them finding out and besides I do not give a fuck about what they think of me, I believe in the fact that other people’s opinions do not matter to me the only opinion that matters to me is yours, I care about what you think of me.” Kiara stood up and walked back into her cabin with Stephen following behind her.  
“I know but we have to show them that you are not that person anymore, Kiara. They have to know that your power is not a threat to the human race.” Stephen tried to reason with her.  
Kiara looked over towards Stephen the look was neither friendly or unfriendly, but Stephen took his chance and sat beside her on the sofa as he reached out for her hand, “They already think I am that person leave it at that. You cannot kill an idea once it has been planted you and me both know that.” She sighed and softly took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he got up and made a portal with his sling ring, “I just need to go check up on Wong.” Stephen smiled towards his girlfriend.  
“Send him my love, he must be fuming at the relic, but he should have known that they can be temperamental.” Kiara chuckled as she watched Stephen smile at her, “I will not be long. I love you.” He walked through the portal and disappeared.  
Meanwhile back at the compound Tony and Steve were looking at finding a way to get Kiara, “Promise me we will not hurt her when we capture her.” Steve spoke from the computer which he barely understood.  
“Our orders are to kill, Steve. We have to kill her.” Natasha said from behind him.  
“But Strange has trained her with her powers besides if she wanted us dead, she would have brought this whole building down on top of us when she was here, doesn’t that say something, Natasha?” Steve protested.  
“Ice Man does have a point maybe if we bring her in and get her side of the story, we will then find out why she did what she did.” Tony agreed with Steve then looked at Loki who stood smiling at the thought of seeing Kiara again.  
“Who may I ask is going to question her? The person who tried to question me when I was prisoner here was not very good at it.” Loki shot Natasha a dark but a warning smirk.  
“Certainly not you, we can do without your nose butting, Reindeer.” Tony rolled his eyes and then looked at Thor, “Maybe Break Point can question her, he got on with her better than anyone else and she trusts him.”  
Loki shook his head and chuckled, “My brother? Really? She will have more of a bore then answering questions.” He replied then suddenly looked at the crowd, “How about we let her lover do it, he can find ways of getting through to her more then we can.”  
Steve looked at Loki then back at Tony, “Stark, I hate to admit this but I think Loki maybe right, we could let Strange question her I mean he knows how to get through to her and how her mind works after all she will only speak to Strange and Thor.” He suggested.  
“Wow the man out of time actually agreed with me.” Loki quipped earning himself a smack on the back of the head by Thor.  
Arguing amongst themselves none of them saw Stephen walking into the compound via his portal, “Arguing about Kiara again I see.” He commented as he looked straight at Loki who smirked.  
“What are you doing here, Strange? Has your little puppet sent you?” Carol snarled at the sorcerer.  
Stephen scoffed and walked over to Tony and Steve, “Listen to me Stark, Kiara is not the threat, the threat is standing in this building.”  
“Oh yeah and who is this threat?” Natasha sarcastically spoke with her arms across her chest.  
“If you do not like Kiara then do not get involved with thing that do not concern her. In my suggestion, Romanoff, shut up.” Stephen glared at her then saw another portal open with purple magic seeping through it.  
“Doctor Strange is right, the threat stands in this very building and if you want to know why I did what I did YOU all will listen to me if not I will show you what I am really capable of.” Kiara darkly spoke, walking up to the small group using her magic to move any objects in her way.  
“And why should we listen to you? You are an evil witch!” Carol scoffed, watching the young woman walking past her.  
“Because if you do not want this roof or the building coming down then I suggest you shut your mouth and listen.” Kiara smiled and stood in front of the crowd as she watched Stephen walking up to her with a smile on his face showing he was proud of her and took her hand.  
“Alright then tell us, who is the threat and why did you do what you did.” Tony glared at the young woman and watched as Stephen wrapped his arm around her waist.  
Kiara looked towards Stephen as he gave her a small nod and gripped her tighter to tell her that he was there if anything went wrong, “Loki is the one you should be locking up he is lying to you when he said about wanting to see his brother, he came because he wanted to kill me on the order of my loving sister.” She directed her glare straight at Loki.  
“My my the little witch is smart, your sister will be proud of you, my sweet little dove.” Loki smirked and walked over to her in which Stephen shielded her.  
“Don’t you dare.” Stephen growled making Tony look towards the god and bit his lip making him see the fear in Kiara’s eyes.  
“Steve, Tash, go and put Loki in the hulk cell and make sure he is tightly secure.” Tony ordered in which the two agreed with Thor’s help.  
“I will kill you for you have done, witch.” Loki growled at her as Thor put some Asgardian chains around him and escorted Steve and Natasha.  
Kiara looked to the floor knowing that she had committed genocide for no reason broke her, “It isn’t just Loki you should be locking up.” Her small voice spoke up.  
“No Kiara, you need to tell us why you did what you did and then maybe we can help you and even protect you.” Tony went to take her hand but Stephen and Cloakie both warned against it.  
Kiara walked over to the sofa with Stephen following her and Tony who was anxious to learn about Kiara and her past alongside Carol.  
“If I tell you promise me, you will not judge me. What you have read about me is all lies they wanted to make a monster and it worked but I want to prove I am not.” Kiara looked up to them.  
“We promise we won’t judge.” Carol assured her then looked at Stephen and assured him to in case he snapped at her.  
“You better not do either.” Stephen quietly mumbled which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Kiara making him groan.  
“Well here goes, The Dark Witch or as you all may know her as Allianna was my sister she wasn’t a very nice person all she wanted was power and then there was me I cared about the people and the kingdom. Then she became queen and locked me away because she could not deal with the fact that the people wanted me as their queen and not her then she met Loki she knew he was the so called king of joutnheim which lead to her wanting his children so she could kill him and still have the blood of the future king as her son she wanted the rule the nine relams I had to stop her so I did and became the one person I never wanted to become.” She quietly sobbed to herself then felt a strong arm around her.  
“You could never be a monster, Kiara. I love you and I am proud to say that.” Stephen pulled her in to his body and looked up at Tony and Carol who both came kneeling down to her.  
“I am so sorry, Kiara. I truly mean it, I know I could never make up for what I said to you but I will do my best to look after you.” Carol looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
“It’s okay, I know I can be a nightmare even Stephen can tell you that especially when he first met me.” Kiara chuckled lightly.  
“Not true, I remember a shy, young woman who needed help and came to Kamataj to find it. In which I took you under my wing.” Stephen squeezed her tighter and took her other hand, “And I am so glad I did.” He whispered the last part.  
“Loki has been secured in the hulk cell.” Steve annonnced just as Tony was going to say something to Kiara.  
“If I was you guys I would get rid of him, if she is still alive which I am assuming she is by the way Loki is speaking she will come to find him and have no hesitation in killing you.” Kiara gulped looking towards everyone.  
Stephen looked towards Kiara seeing the fear in her, he gently lifted himself off the sofa and held his hand out for Kiara in which she took, “We are going to pay that god a visit to find out.” He stated.  
“Strange….” Natasha softly called, “Is that a good idea? He wants to see your girlfriend dead so taking her to him will be like bait.”  
“Shut up.” Kiara shook her head and walked along with Stephen.  
……………………………………  
Reaching the cells, Kiara felt a cold presence going through her skin looking up at Stephen she bit her lip, “I won’t let him do anything to you.” Stephen whispered and kissed her cheek as they found Loki’s cell.  
“Awwww the little witch and her annoying sorcerer of a boyfriend.” Loki snarked.  
Stephen narrowed his eyes and held Kiara tightly before she did anything stupid but Kiara used her power to hit the glass frightening Loki slightly.  
“Is my sister still alive?” She asked, her voice dripping with venom.  
Loki neared the glass with a evil look in his eye, “Wouldn’t you like to know, sweet princess.” He placed his hand on the glass then looked at Stephen who stood behind Kiara.  
“Just tell me trickster.” Kiara snarled feeling her magic plusing through her.  
“Get rid of your boyfriend and I will tell you everything you need to know.” Loki chimed with a chesire cat grin.  
“You are out of your mind if you think I am leaving her alone with you.” Stephen huffed and pushed Kiara to one side so he could face the god.  
“Ehehehe, you are very protective over her,wizard. What makes her so special? Is it because you wanted a princess to stick yourself into?” Loki smiled darkly which made Stephen hit the glass with his fist.  
Kiara felt her heart thumping inside her chest worring about what Stephen might do scared her, she knew how protective he was over her and with Loki pushing his buttons made him even more dominant in turn turned her on.   
“Stephen, ignore him. He is nothing but an asshole who is trying to get under your skin.” Kiara held Stephen's arm softly hoping he would listen to her.  
“Do as your little witch says. She pulls your strings and off you go I bet all she has to do is open her legs to you and you go running.” Loki teased as he watched them.  
Kiara stepped in front of Stephen as she saw the anger building in his eyes, “Just fucking tell me whether or not my sister is still alive.” She growled at the God.  
Loki felt turned on by her attitude and the way she was towards him knowing she had the same feisty temper as her sister he wanted to feel her skin against his, “Yes, your darling sister is still alive and she is in this very building.” He looked behind Stephen and saw a tall, slim woman standing in the shadows.  
“Hello sister....” Allianna spoke, “How is my baby sister?


	8. Sisters?

“You can’t be…. You are dead. I killed you.” Kiara spoke, refusing to turn around and face her sister.

“Oh, I was but my loving beau brought me back.” Allianna smiled as she looked towards Loki and walked over to Kiara, “And I see you have found yourself a beau and I must say he is a looker; how did you find him?” She chuckled and moved her gaze to Stephen who felt slightly uncomfortable seeing Allianna looking at him as he moved closer to Kiara and grabbed her hand.

Kiara gave her sister a dangerous glare being thankful that Stephen had grabbed her hand she noticed Loki smirking in his cell, “Never mind how I found him, I want to know why you are back here.” She growled.

“Ooooh aren’t you protective. You must truly love him. I know I would but then I have Loki, he is the perfect lover especially in bed but then you would not know about that as you are a virgin, baby sister.” Allianna teased and used her power to let Loki out of the cell containing him before she walked up to him then deeply kissed him as Loki wrapped his arms around her.

Watching Kiara closely seeing she was trembling Stephen took it upon himself to open a portal to their bedroom and pulled her through it and hugged her tightly, “Kiara, I will not let them hurt you and neither will Carol and Tony.” He assured her and placed a finger under her chin bringing her head up so he could look at her seeing the fear in her eyes made him all the more worried about her and what she was going to do scared him all the more.  
“Stephen, I can’t stay here. I need to go to my garden they won’t find me there.” Kiara sniffled.

“No, you are going to stay here with me. I am not going to let you be alone not while those bastards are around besides, I actually want to do something for us tonight.” Stephen smiled softly. 

Kiara weakly laughed hearing Stephen’s bad language then remember what he was like when she first met him, “And what may that be, Doctor Strange?” Her lips formed the smallest smile that made Stephen weak.

“I want to take you out for dinner, it will get you away from here and albeit it will take your mind off everything for a few hours. It will be just me and you, something we have not had for a long time. Alone time.” Stephen answered her before giving her lips a soft peck, “Now go and get ready, I have a restaurant to book.” He whispered.

Feeling butterflies in her stomach after hearing what Stephen had said to her, Kiara looked up to him her eyes sparkled with a magical glint, “Yes sir.” She mockingly saluted him making Stephen chuckle as he watched her walk away down to their bedroom.

Using his sling ring Stephen made his way back to the sanctum and noticed Wong sweeping up the hallway, “Wong, could you do something for me?” He asked his assistant.

“If it is to clear up the relics, it is a no because of what happened last time.” Wong frowned at him.

“No, I need you to make a reservation for me at Kiara’s favourite place while I go and get ready.” Stephen smiled.

Wong looked at Stephen then thought about the last time both Stephen and Kiara went on a date, “Of course, Strange but try not to get to rowdy when you come back and when I mean rowdy, I mean the bedroom.”

“I am not making any promises I cannot keep besides she is probably going to wear something that is easy to take off.” Stephen laughed causing Wong to groan and facepalm.

“I do not care, Strange. Just keep it to a minimum.” He looked at his friend while he walked away to make the booking.

Sitting on her bed in the avenger’s compound Kiara thought about what she could wear on her date stuck in her mind she heard a gentle knock on the door, “Come in.” She spoke softly and saw Carol entering.

“Are you alright, you look so deep in thought.” Carol looked towards the young woman.

“Yeah, I am fine. I have a date with Stephen tonight, and I do not know what to wear.” Kiara answered as she got up from the bed.

“Ooooh the Doc is taking you out to dinner.” Carol nudged her playfully making Kiara chuckle softly.

“First date in a while. It is just everything gets in the way.” Kiara bit her lip, “I want to look special for him.” 

“Oh, with my help I will make you look like a goddess.” Carol smiled and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue, one shoulder sleeved, long dress, “Girl…why have you been hiding this! It’s beautiful!” She cried and placed it on the bed.

“I forgot I owned it.” Kiara admitted as she walked up to the dress and saw it sparkle as she picked it up, “You don’t think it’s too much?” She asked watching Carol rooting out for some shoes as she looked, she found a red sash to around her waist.

“Stephen will want to probably have his way with you while you are still wearing it then if he is really going for it then he may just rip it off you.” Carol chuckled and pulled out a black pair of pointy heels and the sash, “It will match with his outfit he wears when protecting the world.” She gave Kiara the sash.

“True he probably will be knowing Stephen.” Kiara agreed and saw the shoes and the sash Carol had picked out, “Perfect choice besides the sash will define the dress more.” 

“Exactly why I pulled it out. Now go and get changed and I will do your hair and makeup when you are changed.” Carol shooed her in to the ensuite bathroom and closed the door.

Meanwhile in the sanctum Stephen was in his old room and fully changed in to a black suit with a bow tie he looked at himself in the mirror and smirked before picking up a small box before a knock on the door startled him, “Come in, Wong!” He called.

Upon hearing him Wong entered and saw how smart Stephen looked, “Your table is booked, and the man said that you have the most secluded spot in the restaurant.” 

“Thank you, Wong.” Stephen straightened his bow then put the small box that was in his hand inside his blazer pocket something Wong had not failed to notice knowing Wong knew what his plans were Stephen just gave him a sided smirk as he made his way back to the compound and bumped in to Tony who gave him a surprised look.

“Something going on I do not know about?” He asked.

“If you must know Stark, I am taking my girlfriend on a date.” Stephen replied coolly and sat on the sofa waiting for Kiara as Tony nodded and left Stephen alone.

Back in her bedroom Kiara had got changed and had her hair down and curled with a few flower clips put in so it would not get in her face. Her make up consisted of smoky eyes which made her eye colour more define and red lip stick made her cupid lips look like a love heart while looking at herself in the mirror she no longer felt like an avenger she felt like a queen, the dress and the sash defined her figure and showed all her best features something that Carol was very proud of as she walked over to Kiara.

“Go knock him dead, Purple.” She whispered.

“I will and thank you, Carol.” Kiara smiled and hugged her tightly.

Carol returned the hug and as she let go, she watched Kiara walk out of the door and into the hallway.

Walking into the lounge Kiara looked over and saw Stephen drinking a small shot of whiskey, “You are starting early are you that nervous.” She giggled making Stephen turn around and drop his jaw at the sight of her. 

“You look gorgeous, how am I going to keep my hands off you?” Stephen spoke in awe, his eyes fixated on the dress and how it defined her body.

“I can say the same about you.” Kiara took his hand and gave it a soft gentle squeeze as Stephen tried not let his hormones do the talking while he led them out to his sports car.

Reaching his car Stephen being a gentleman opened the door for Kiara and helped her in, “Thank you.” She smiled and fastened her seatbelt as Stephen climbed in and did the same before starting the car.

“So, where we going?” Kiara asked playfully as she watched Stephen drive.

“It’s a surprise, darling.” Stephen merely replied before taking one hand off the wheel and placed it on Kiara’s leg, softly stroking her thigh with his fingers.  
……………………………………………..

Hiding near the compound Allianna and Loki both saw Stephen and Kiara leaving, “Aww looks like my sweet sister is serious about Mr Good Looker.” She laughed while Loki looked at her before an idea came into his head.

“You want to hurt her right?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, “I know the perfect way of making her suffer.” 

Taking his hands in her own Allianna leaned back into Loki’s strong chest, “Kill that doctor of hers. She will not last a day without him.” He whispered.

“Oh, I do not want to hurt him, he is far to handsome. I need to do it emotionally, Loki.” She darkly smirked and turned around to him and put her hand up to his cheek, “We need to make him hate her.” 

Loki’s thin lips formed a smirk liking the sound of what his girlfriend had just said he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in to his body, “And my queen how do you suggest we do that?” He asked.

“You can magically turn in to the doctor and have sex with her. It is clear she will open her legs for him.” Allianna answered.

Loki smiled at the thought of having sex with Kiara knowing he had wanted to for quite a while and this was his perfect chance to do so he looked Allianna in the eye, “I will do it if I know you won’t get mad at me for fucking your sister.” 

“Why would I get mad, I suggested it.” Allianna laughed and kissed his cheek, “Besides I have known for a while you have wanted to fuck her, so I am giving you the chance to give in to your temptation.” 

“Very true my goddess.” Loki answered her.

Parking his car in the restaurant car park Stephen looked towards Kiara and smiled, “We had our first date here.” Kiara looked at him and smiled softly before giving him a gentle kiss.

“We certainly did now before this gets to heated we better get in there or we will miss the reservation.” Stephen pulled away and jumped out of his car and raced around to Kiara’s side to help her out.

Wrapping his arm protectively around her waist Stephen and Kiara made their way inside the restaurant and saw the manager standing and greeting the guests, “Hello sir.” He greeted then looked at Kiara, “Madam.” He nodded, “Do you have a reservation?” He asked.

“Doctor Strange.” Stephen replied, the deepness of his voice sent waves through Kiara and caused her to rub her legs together hiding the fact she was in fact turned on.

“Ahhh yes, we have given you the best table the man on the phone was addiment that you wanted to be alone.” The manager smiled and walked them over to their table then left them to get comfortable.

Noticing him walking away Stephen pulled out a chair and let Kiara sit down as he sat opposite her not taking his eyes off her and how beautiful she looked while she looked towards Stephen he noticed her eyes sparkling in the candle light and how her lips moved when she smiled, “Is anything the matter?” Kiara asked noticing Stephen looking at her.

“No, I just believe how beautiful you look maybe you should give up being an avenger and become a model.” He smirked at the thought of Kiara becoming a model and placed his hand on the table hoping she would take it in which she did.

Kiara bit her lip and squeezed his hand, “No I could never become a model, I am happy fighting and protecting the world.” She replied.

Stephen chuckled at her response and took the menu in front of him, “Anything on there that takes your fancy?” He asked as they both looked at the ilst.

“I know what takes my fancy but I do not think I can do that here.” Kiara answered making Stephen lean to her ear, “Wait until we get home.” He growled.

Kiara suddenly felt flustered and decided she wanted her favourite and then noticed Stephen going for the same thing which made her smile, “Wow you are brave, it is a little on the spicy side.” She winked, seeing the waiter beside her.

“Red or white?” He asked holding the bottles.

“White please, I am not keen on red.” Kiara answered and looked towards Stephen who in turn looked at the waiter, “I will have a whiskey.” He simply replied as he noticed Kiara looking down at herself and took her hand, “You look stunning don’t let anyone let you think otherwise.” He whispered and searched his suit jacket for the small box and got down on one knee in front of Kiara.

“Stephen…Wha..what are you doing?” Her voice cracked seeing Stephen on one knee in front of her holding a box.

“Kiara, I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you, you are that ray of sunshine that lightens up my day, every morning when I wake up you are the one I want to wake up to and when I have a family I want you to mother my children. Kiara, will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Stephen looked up to the woman in front of him, holding up the ring.

Hearing his small speech Kiara could not help but let a few loose tears escape as she lent down, “Yes, oh my god yes Stephen.” She hugged him tightly and kissed him but Stephen pulled away slightly and took her hand to slip the ring on which was a perfect fit and choice as it matched Kiara’s purple magic.

…………………………………………………..

In the Avengers compound Tony and Carol looked around outside to see if anyone was around but instead they were greeted by getting chained to the window, “So you are the ones my sister has decided to side with. In fact I can see why, a beautiful woman and a billionaire. What else do you have hiding here?” Allianna smiled.

“Well well if it isn’t the Dark Witch.” Thor’s voice darkly filled the room.

“Thor, my darling how are you? Have you missed me?” She squealed playfully and went over to the blonde god.

“Stay away from me, you evil whore.” Thor snarled, “Where is Purple?” He asked.  
“She went out with the Doc.” Tony replied trying to break free of his bonds.

Allianna looked at them all and then raised her brows trying to deduce who Kiara was close to but no one was going to show their relationship with Kiara, “I take it the good Doctor is the one that finally caused my sister to become a whore?” She asked.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Carol snarled after hearing Stephen’s car pulling up in the compound.

Returning in to the compound Stephen lifted his fiancée up bridal style and carried her in to the lounge area only to see Tony and Carol chained and Allianna standing near them with a knife to their throats as Kiara jumped out of Stephen’s arms and magically threw her sister into the kitchen counter, “You are not taking any more of my friends away, you bitch!” She cried before Loki appeared and grabbed her then disappeared leaving Stephen, Carol and Tony alone with Allianna.

Feeling his blood boiling Stephen went over to Allianna and picked her up by her throat, “Where did that barstard take her!!” He yelled at the woman.

Allianna laughed at him, “Ooooh you really are kinky aren’t you. What’s next, a spank or maybe you will chain me down.” She leaned in and went to kiss him but Stephen threw her on the sofa and used his magical ablitly to let Carol and Tony free.

“Make sure she does not leave your sight.” Stephen ordered them and used his sling ring to go find Kiara.

Waking up in a strange room Kiara found herself chained to a bed and nothing but a window for light trying to break free of her bonds she screamed until Loki showed himself with a smile plastered on his face, “Not even your magic can break through them my young sweetling.” He saw her struggling.

Kiara spat at him and moved her legs up so Loki could not touch her, “He will come for you and you know he will show no mercy.” She cried, her tears stinging her face.

Loki looked down at the young woman seeing the ring on her finger he took her hand and played with the ring while he moved closer to her and sat beside her moving the hair out of her face, “Looks like the second rate wizard finally wants you to be his once and for all, my darling. He will be a very lucky man to have you on his arm after what I have seen you wearing.” He cooed.

“You know nothing you dog. Even if you did you only go for the women who only want you for their own agenda.” Kiara snapped back and moved her hand away from his, “You still can’t see she is using you can you.”


	9. The Knight That Wears A Cape.

After a few days after being in Loki’s company Kiara started to feel weak from being magically tortured and not fed she had used all the energy she had by trying to break free and fight off Loki which in turn lead her to being tortured and re chained with tougher chains, two on each wrists so she was secure until a famillar face came flying through the window.

“What more could you possibly do to me?” Kiara sighed looking towards the figure thinking it was Loki but opening her eyes she found Stephen at her side trying to undo the chains Loki had placed on her wrists and trying to break the magic binding them. 

“Stephen….” She weakly spoke, “How did you get here?” She asked feeling Stephen’s magic trying to undo her bonds but she shook her head at him.  
“It’s me, darling. I heard your cries I knew you could not of been far away because when Loki did his magic stunt he left behind some energy which my magic picked up on so I trailed it and it lead me to many different paths none of which lead me to you until now.” Stephen softly spoke before he manged to break one of the pairs of chains.

“Did you ever think it was a trap?” Loki’s voice filled the room as he saw Stephen kneeling down beside Kiara, “I left small amount because I knew how much she meant to you and you would be her knight in shining armour.” He teased as he walked over to them, “She has been such a good little girl, hardly any fighting I must say its been hard to keep my hands off her.” 

Stephen jumped up and grabbed Loki by the throat, “Oh then why is she covered in bruises and cuts also why is she looking like she has not eaten in days?!” He snarled and threw the god in to the wall beside Kiara making her scream dryly causing her throat to hurt making Stephen run straight to her and quickly undone her other pair of chains.

“Can you walk?” He asked softly helping her up but Kiara fell in to his arms and shook her head so Stephen gave her a soft smile and lifted her up, “Come on my loving bride time to get you home.” He ran up to the window and let his cloak do the rest all the while Kiara snuggled up in to him trying to keep warm something Stephen did not fail to see.

Arriving back at the avengers compound Stephen brought Kiara in to their room and laid her gently on their bed, “Let me give you a good look over, I need to see what he has done to you.” Stephen spoke but Kiara lent up whimpering in pain slightly as she moved but Stephen raised his brow, “Stephen, I will be fine after a couple of days rest and some food and water.” She told him.

“Doctors orders, young lady. I am going to look you over and I am going to tell you how much rest you need.” Stephen laid her back down.

“Yes doctor.” Kiara answered, “Can I at least get changed in to some more comfortable clothes?” She questioned.

Stephen nodded and pulled out her favourite jumper and leggings, “Let me help you.” He helped her up and unzipped her dress and took it completely off to see the extent of her injuries, “Darling, I think now would be the best time for me to check you over before I change you.” He placed his hands on her hips helping her to stand.

Kiara nodded and held on to Stephen’s arms trying to hold herself up as she looked at Stephen who then gently moved his hands over her body and used his magic to see the injuries Loki had inflicted on her, “He really did do a number on you, he has broken six of your ribs which is why you are having trouble standing and breathing, he has fractured your collar bone and your shoulder along with you having half a ruptured liver something I can operate on but with my hands I won’t be able to. Kiara, I am surprised you are still alive.” He told her truthfully before changing her in to her jumper and leggings.

“You can operate on me, my magic will help you just for a short while with your hands. You forget Stephen I am not a normal being I’m an elf princess remember I am stronger then an average human.” Kiara smiled as Stephen lifted her in to bed and tucked her up.

“Then we will try it but at the moment my magic is keeping it safe at the moment. Alright alright you little elf don’t rub it in for me but then saying that you are my little elf.” Stephen smirked, “Now I am going to order some food for us and you are going to eat.” He winked and walked out the room before Kiara called out to him.

“Stephen, I love you.” She looked at him.  
“I love you too, my love.” Stephen winked and disappeared.

Walking in to the lounge area Stephen looked down at his hands seeing them shaking he cursed himself as he remember who he was before and if Kiara would of liked him back when he was his old self and remembered the first day he met Kiara.

*Flashback*

“Excuse me..” Kiara’s small voice spoke to the strangers walking past her.

“Does anyone know where Kamataj is?” She asked anyone who would listen to her.

Walking down a small alley way Kiara met up with a group of men as they all looked at her she walked over to them, “Do any of you men know where Kamataj is?” She bravely asked.

“What will you give us in return, you look like a gorgeous young woman with a lot to offer a man.” One of the men neared her and moved her hair to one side. 

“Yeah she looks like a real doll. Let’s have some fun with her.” The second one spoke.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size.” A deep male voice hit one of them in the back with a thick wooden stick and then punched the other knocking them both out before walking over to Kiara.  
“You are looking for Kamataj?” The man held his hand out for her.

“Yes, I am. Do you know where it is?” Kiara shyly asked.

“Of course, I am Baron Mordo who may you be?” Mordo looked down at the young woman.

“Kiara. It is nice to meet you.” She answered as Mordo took her inside the hut.

Walking inside the seemingly large hut Kiara looked around and smelt the sweet smell of insence and tea as she looked and looked at the people around her until Mordo disrupted her thoughts, “Welcome to Kamataj, Kiara.” He softly smiled as another man came walking in proudly wearing blue robes and a red cloak something that Kiara thought looked really good on him along with his salt and pepper hair and goatee beard, “Mordo, one of the students are asking for you to help with their relic would you go and see to it.” The man wearing the red cloak spoke.

“Of course Strange but before I go anywhere we have a new student who would like to be here with us.” Mordo walked over to Kiara drawing the attention of the other man.

“And who may you be?” The man asked.

“Kiara and who may I ask is addressing me?” Kiara looked at the man in front of her and noticed the cloak rippling.

“I am Doctor Strange, Sorceror supreme and the owner of Kamataj.” The man replied, “As Mordo has said you are here to study the mystic arts, why? You look like a bright girl who has no need to learn them.” Strange walked closer to the young woman as Mordo left them alone to speak.

Kiara showed him her powers scared of what he might think of her, “I have no idea how to control them, I am scared I will hurt people I just want to learn with them so I can help people.” She looked towards the floor.

“Then you have come to the right place and I will be more then proud to take you under my wing. Your powers are fascinating and if I may I would like to learn more about your own powers.” Strange showed her a small smile.  
“If you are willing to take me then of course you can learn about me, I am still curious about them myself.” Kiara replied.

*Flashback end.*

Laying in bed Kiara saw Stephen came walking in with a large pizza and a few sides along with some drinks, “You was not joking when you said you wanted me to eat.” She chuckled.

Stephen chuckled to her and laid it out on the bed, “I got you, your favourite sides spicy wings and cheesy sticks.” He came and sat beside her and kissed her cheek playfully.

Kiara widened her eyes and licked her lips, “Are you sure I can’t eat you?” She joked.

“You naughty girl is your mind always on that.” Stephen laughed and made his way for the pizza.

“Well you are to be my husband so yes.” Kiara started to slowly eat her way through the spicy wings and leaned on Stephen’s shoulder and started to fall asleep something Stephen understood and let her sleep on him.  
…………………………………………………..

“I WANT THAT BITCH DEAD!!” Allianna screamed, “WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO TAKE!” 

Loki gulped hearing Allianna screaming at her men walking over to her he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Darling, we will kill her even if I have to do it myself.” 

Allianna turned around and roughly pushed Loki against the wall and kissed him, “I want you to fuck me and I don’t care how rough you are with me.” 

“With pleasure.” Loki grinned.

…………………………………………………….

Watching over Kiara sleeping Stephen took the chance to look her over in case he missed something about her injuries as he lifted her jumper and saw a new mark like it had been burned in to her skin rubbing over the mark with his fingers he felt a burning sensation over his fingertips which made him pull back slightly.

“What did he do to you, darling?” He whispered and lent down kissing her hip where the mark was.

“He tortured me, beat me and left me for dead.” Kiara spoke from her sleep hearing what Stephen had asked making him jump, “I couldn’t sleep.” She admitted with a soft smile on her face.

“Would you like me to use some of my magic to help you sleep better?” Stephen asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her in to his body.

“Yes please but at the moment I just want to lay here and be with you.” Kiara replied and snuggled in to Stephen, “You were all I thought about when they kept me prisoner, I thought of the day we get married and when we have our family.”

Stephen smiled to himself when he heard Kiara speaking of them being a family, pushing her away slightly so he could look at her and how brusied her face was he softly kissed her before saying, “Once you are healed and back to health, we will get married and maybe on our honeymoon is when our family will start.” 

“What about the avengers though and the sanctum they will need us and bringing a child in to the mix will not be good particularly if my sister finds out, you know what a nutter she is and she will not stop at anything to hurt me.” Kiara gulped as she looked in to Stephen’s stormy coloured eyes with a look he understood all too well.

“We won’t have to be avengers to protect the scantum, sweetheart. The avengers do quite well in looking after their own problems.” Stephen chuckled and went to sit up and softly pulled Kiara up on to his chest, “Your sister will get what she deserves by the time I am finished with her after what she has done to you, she deserves to be sent to the multiverse.” He grumbled the last part just loud enough for Kiara to hear and make her laugh. 

Leaning up slightly Kiara pulled Stephen down just enough so she could softly kiss him and run her fingers through his hair, “Have I ever told you how much I love you, Doctor Strange?” She purred in to the kiss.  
Trying not to get aroused by her actions, Stephen softly held her and replied back, “I would like to say show me but in your current state until I can find someone to operate on you and get you well again, you are just going to have to tell me.” He gently squeezed her and laid her down causing Kiara to pull him down with her.

“I only want you to do it, Stephen. I will use my magic on your hands and you will be able to operate on me with no problem besides all it needs is a few stiches and my magic will do the rest if it isn’t already but you will have nothing to worry about plus it’s the fact I love you with all my being and mostly because you are the only person I trust.” She sighed softly and kissed Stephen’s nose sensing he was uncomfortable about his hands, she took one hand out of his hair and placed it on his cheek stroking it softly with her thumb, “Listen you will be okay, I know you will.” She assured him.


	10. Strange Things.

The following morning came round a little to quickly for Kiara and Stephen waking up to find Stephen asleep on her chest and his arm wrapped around her she smiled to herself knowing she slept a little better with Stephen's magic helping with the pain that came from her wounds, looking around their bedroom Kiara saw Cloak floating by the window looking gloomy with her collar down.

"Hey Cloakie what's wrong?" Kiara whispered as not to wake Stephen from his slumber as she saw the Cloak fly towards her and curled up beside her trying to tell her that it was cold.

"Awww, you are cold. Come here and let me warm you up." Kiara smiled softly and kissed the Cloak's hems.

"She is attention seeking..." A deep voice rumbled under the duvet , "Leave her alone, Cloak." 

Kiara looked under the duvet and saw Stephen frowning as Cloak appeared behind Kiara, "Awwww don't be so mean, she is cold." Kiara cuddled Cloak who poked her hems up just to annoy Stephen.

"Right that's it, Cloak you are not coming back in here again. In future you can sleep in Wong's room." Stephen looked at the Cloak.

Cloak wrapped herself around Kiara, sadly putting her hems down on Kiara's cheeks before Kiara spoke up, "Stephen don't be so grumpy, Cloakie only wanted a hug to warm up it's not she wants to sleep with us." She went to stroke Stephen's hair but he pulled away from her.

"Stephen, what's wrong?" Kiara asked before Stephen jumped out of bed making Cloak defend Kiara.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He growled, "Just I really want to have you and I can't." 

........................................................

"Well well it looks like my sisters lover boy has woken up, now what to do with you." Allianna smiled darkly towards the real Stephen who she had chained up in a cell.

"Do you really think Kiara is that stupid? She knows me, she will know that Loki is trying to impersonate me." Stephen ignorantly laughed gaining him a smack in the face.

"Yes because Loki has also taken some of your memories and how sweet that you are planning on marrying my baby sister but you are just a mere motral of a man." Allianna neared him and roughly kissed him, "Mmmm just like a human man would taste. Has it ever occurred to you that she is using you as a play thing? She is an elf, we aren't allowed to marry humans." 

Looking at her with a dark stare Stephen pulled away from her, his eyes filled with anger after hearing Allianna's words, "Kiara is not like you, she is not a user she is everything what you are not, she is kind and fair only using her powers when she needs to not to put fear in to others. She doesn't need to kill to get her way." He growled before Allianna bit in to his lip causing him to bleed.

"Awwww how would you know what Kiara is, you have only known her for a short time. No she opens her legs for you doesn't she? She fucks you to get her way." Allianna teased him and walked away from him swaying her hips.

"You jealous of me fucking your sister? Well I can see why, Kiara is extremely gorgeous and such a feisty woman in bed. You should hear the noises she makes for me but you are nothing but a whore, taking every man in sight." Stephen smiled.

Allianna looked at him as she felt her magic rippling through her as she wanted to attack Stephen but as she saw a blue portal and Loki walking through with a huge grin on his face as he looked over at Stephen before he walked over to Allianna to deeply kiss her, "How is she?" Allianna pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Loki looked back at Stephen then back to Allianna, "She is healing slowly the mark I left on her is slowing her healing magic down. How is her lover boy?" He chuckled.

Allianna smiled darkly knowing that Kiara wasn't up to health yet which meant she could cause some more trouble, "Ohhh I think we have gotten to know each other, haven't we Doctor?" She said with a flirty tone in her voice.

Stephen stayed silent as he tried to use his magic to break out of the chains that Allianna put him in just so he could get back to Kiara, thinking of how she could be with her injuries hoping nothing could be wrong with her until one of his wrists fell from the chain and managed to get his other wrist free from his restraints before Loki and Allianna spotted him, Stephen quickly made a portal which opened to his and Kiara's bedroom in which he saw his bride to be sitting up with a book in her hand.

"Darling...." He cooed making Kiara look towards him with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Don't you dare 'darling' me after what you have done to me!" Kiara shouted and went to throw the book at him but Stephen caught the book which flew straight for him.

"Sweetheart, you know I would never hurt you. I could never do that to you. Who you woke up with was not me, it was someone impersonating me." Stephen went to sit next to her as Cloak protected her from its master, "Loki did that to you, he wanted you to think I would hurt you." 

Kiara looked straight at him knowing he wasn't lying she leaned over to him and hugged him tightly, "I am sorry for yelling at you." She spoke in to his shoulder as Stephen squeezed her tightly.

Stephen pulled away slightly and looked at her, "You have no need to apologise to me, you didn't know." He stroked her cheek with the back of his scarred fingers.

Kiara smiled to him before laying back down, groaning slightly because of the pain she was in until Stephen saw blood on the sheets, "Kiara, you are bleeding..." His eyes widened and tried to locate where the blood was coming from.

"It is probably from a cut on my side I saw earlier, it is so painful and draining me making me feel weaker." Kiara sighed and snuggled down in the pillows and duvet but Stephen stopped her, "No let me check that cut." He told her.

Lifting up her top Kiara looked down at herself and saw the cut bleeding badly as she looked towards Stephen with sad eyes but Stephen quickly went over to her, "Darling, I am going to need you to either grab a pillow or the duvet because what I am about to do will hurt." He warned her.

Kiara gulped and tightly grabbed the duvet as she saw Stephen's hands starting to glow a yellowy orange colour and move his hands towards her side before placing them on her causing her to scream painfully and buck her hips in to Stephen's hands, "I am really sorry darling. Just a little longer, I have to draw out the dark magic which is causing the cut to be a pain." Stephen cooed softly trying to relax her. 

After Stephen had finished healing her wound he saw Kiara had passed out due to the pain of the healing process so he let her rest and walked out in to the sanctum with the magic from Kiara's wound placed in a secured bottle, "Wong!" He called and looked over to see Wong sorting out some books.

"What is it, Strange?" Wong questioned as he walked over slowly after noticing what Stephen had in his hands.

"Have you ever seen any magic like this before?" Stephen showed Wong the contents of the bottle which was an icy blue in colour.

Wong carefully neared the bottle which Stephen showed him looking down at it made Wong shiver as he looked back up to Stephen, "Where did you get this?" He sternly asked.

Stephen gulped at the tone of Wong's voice knowing it was deadly magic made him think how it could of reacted to Kiara's own magic, "Kiara had a wound on her containing that magic, it was stopping her own magic from healing her." He replied before he saw Cloak flying down towards him telling him in her own way that Kiara had woken up, "Tell her I will be up in a minute, I just need to sort something first." He whispered to the fabric which then flew back to Kiara.

"Stephen, this is dark magic and when I say dark I mean the darkest magic there is, whoever used this on Kiara certainly is no friend of hers and wants her dead. It is magic to stop any wound on a victim from healing especially if they have magical healing abilities which I believe Miss Kiara has." Wong explained but Stephen frowned at him, his stormy coloured eyes turned dark knowing who was responsible for it.

"Does this certain magic make the victim feel weak?" Stephen asked knowing he heard Kiara say she felt weak when she last tried to hug him.

"Of course it will, it is Joutn magic. It's power is immense I am surprise Kiara has not turned to ice yet but I am guessing you took it out of her before it started that." Wong took the bottle out of Stephen's grasp.

Stephen for once stayed silent as he watched Wong burn the bottle but as he did the bottle froze the flame and smashed itself on the ground letting out the contents.

Feeling almost back to her normal self Kiara was playing around with Cloak making purple petals appear and throwing them up just so she can watch Cloak try to catch them, "Cloakie.." She called and the Cloak turned to her as she threw some petals at the fabric making the Cloak gasp and whoosh them back at her covering her with petals, "Good one, Cloakie. You got me." She laid back on the bed covered in petals wondering where Stephen was so she got up and Cloak wrapped herself around Kiara's shoulders just to see where Stephen was.

Walking down the hallway Kiara looked around before hearing a scream, "Stephen!!" She cried as the cloak flew her to the main hall of the sanctum to see Wong and Stephen fighting off some blue magic.

Knowing what that magic was Kiara shot a purple bolt of her own magic at it as Cloak gently put her down and detached from her shoulders floating next to her before Stephen came running over to her and hugged her tightly, "What are you doing up? You are on doctors orders young lady." Stephen whispered as he pulled away and kissed her in front of Wong who was still trying to deal with the blue magic.

"I know but I was worried about you and I had every right to be, I know what that magic is. You should not have it anywhere near here." Kiara felt her heart quicken as the blue magic was heading straight for Stephen so she pushed him towards cloak and looked around before she decided to show both Stephen and Wong what she could really do, "Wong, you and Stephen along with Cloak go up those stairs there is only one way I can destroy this." She told Wong who looked at Stephen slightly sceptical of what Kiara was going to do as both men made their way up the stair way and up on to the balcony to see what Kiara was going to do.

"You aren't going to kill me that easily, asshole." Kiara whispered, seeing her hands turn purple and feeling her magic soaring through her making her eyes turn purple as she leviated herself and threw herself back down with a powerful shockwave that caused the sanctum to shake while the purple magic within the wave destroyed the blue magic attacking both the sanctum and the people within its walls.

Breathing heavily Kiara looked down at herself seeing she had returned to normal until a famlillar feeling washed over her, feeling something soft stroke her cheek she smiled and saw a tall shadow standing beside her, "I never knew you could make yourself levitate like that." A deep voice from behind her spoke.

"Neither could I, I surprised myself as well as you." She replied as Stephen wrapped his arm around her and opened a portal to Kamataj, "I want to see what else you can do." He whispered softly.

"What happened to 'Doctors orders'?" Kiara teased him playfully and pinched his side making Stephen groan slightly while they walked through the portal and on to the training ground at Kamataj with Wong not far behind them as he wanted to watch them train.

"I guess now they are redundant now your powers are normal." Stephen chuckled while he watched his cloak float off to one side next to Wong and stepped on to the training ground, "Hit me." He told her as his demeanour changed something Kiara had not failed to notice so she decided to play along and tease him.

"No way, I could kill you after all you are just a human." Kiara teased, her magic plusing through her fingers.

"Awww my little elf scared of hurting me?" Stephen raised his brow playfully smirking as he walked over to her.

Watching him Kiara smirked back and used her telepathy to throw him on to the floor then used her magic to create chains to chain him to the hard floor, "And you were saying? I didn't catch that, darling." She walked over to him and looked down at him, "I like you this way, completely at my mercy." She watched him as he broke free of his restraints and lunged for her.

Feeling the cold ground hitting her back Kiara looked up at Stephen who was pinning her to the floor, holding her wrist above her head as he kissed her cheek and used his own little spell on her something Kiara was not expecting as she suddenly felt a flush of heat covering her cheeks she pushed Stephen off her as she stood up and pulled out her own relic which found her when she came to Kamataj which was her own version of Stephen's cloak except her cloak was purple and turned her invisible.

"That is cheating, you can not use the cloak of invisiblity on a training ground." Stephen grumbled as Kiara pouted, "His name is inky." She told him and told her cloak to stand next to Cloakie which made both cloaks happy.

"Fine as you wish. Now lets see if you can hit me." She smiled towards him but Stephen was one step ahead of her, he magically threw a whip of magic at her which then curled around her tightening its grip as Stephen pulled her to him with her back against his chest letting the magic whip go he lightly grabbed her throat, leaning into her he started to kiss and suck on her neck, "I can't wait to have you on our wedding night." He whispered, "You will finally belong to me." He moved his spare hand down to the button of her jeans and sneakily undone it before slipping his hand in to them and played with her undies she had decided on wearing and feeling how wet they were made him growl.

"Haven't I always belonged to you, Stephen?" Kiara moaned feeling his hand cupping her very wet core, "Even my virginity belongs to you." 

Stephen smirked against her skin hearing that he was her first man, "Everything of you belongs to me, darling." He nuzzled in to her and cuddled her tightly, "And I am never letting you go." 

"And everything of yours belongs to me, my handsome sweetheart. After we make that vow to each other we are stuck with one another, for better or worse." Kiara chuckled and leaned back in to him holding his wrist.

"For better or worse, until death do us part, darling but I don't see death being a problem for a while." Stephen whispered and rubbed her undies against her wetness.

Watching them from a far the two cloaks watched their owners slightly making out of the training ground, Cloakie looked towards Inky and wrapped one her corners around his scaring Inky slightly consindering he was still only a young relic and Cloakie knew that.

Finishing their semi make out training Stephen magically did up Kiara's jeans and looked over to their cloaks and chuckled, "Darling, I think we have a problem." He tried to stay serious but it was to much for him.

Kiara frowned at Stephen's behaviour and gave him a questionable look, "I don't see anything." She answered him back with a soft chuckle before Stephen pointed over to their cloaks.

"Look." He stated to her.

Kiara's eyes widened and saw both of their cloaks wrapped around each other, "I think our cloaks are in love." She awed and wrapped her arm around Stephen's waist lovingly.

"I am surprised with Cloakie, she loves you to much to find anything else." Stephen joked as he looked down at his bride to be.

"I love her just as much, she is a cutie besides Inky is such a fickle thing he is just not able to be on his own, he gets lonely so I think being with Cloakie might help him." Kiara smiled.

"Well there is no danger of him being alone now." Stephen pulled her closer to his body as they walked over to their cloaks until a blunt instrument hit Kiara straight in the chest knocking her away from Stephen and the cloaks.

"You bitch!" A female voice screamed at her, "You murdered our kind, you are a murderer as is your sister!" 

Kiara slowly got up with the help of Stephen seeing who was attacking her she went to use her magic on her but Stephen shook his head at her, "Don't, you are not like your sister." He whispered.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The female sneered, "I am the Asgardian whose husband went off with one of you whores. He fell for one of you because he thought you were beautiful and intelligent but I see you are nothing but an ugly piece of trash who belongs in Odin's dungeon!" 

Kiara's eyes widened as she remembered who the female was, "Valkyrie..." She whispered and looked towards the female feeling bad for her because of what her sister had done to her she tried to reason with the angry woman, "Val, that was not me. It was my sister, Allianna. Me and you were the very best of friends we were like sisters I would never hurt you in that way, I swear." 

Stephen looked at the scene in front of him wondering what the angry woman was going to do next he stepped in front of Kiara to shield her from anything the woman did to her, "Then why did she tell me it was you, Kiara?" 

"Because she knew you would confront Kiara about it and therefore I would hear it making me hate Kiara for not only lying about me being her first but also the fact she had not told me about him." Stephen frowned at the smaller woman while he defended Kiara.

Val chuckled at him with a dark smile over her face, "Awww she needs you to speak for her, yeah Allianna said she had lost her spine when she got involved with you. Fighting her battles, defending her when you know she could kill you in a heartbeat." She teased, "Yeah she told me all about you, Doctor Stephen Strange, Kiara's knight in a cape......" Before she could finish both Stephen and Kiara used their magic and sent Valkyie through to a different multiverse.

Walking away with her head down and thoughts swimming her head Kiara suddleny felt a hand grab hers, "You are not the monster, Kiara. You forget I can read your mind and know what you are thinking." Stephen squeezed her hand as both their cloaks attached themselves onto their owners.

"Then why do I feel like one, Stephen. Everything I do, people I have made friends with they all turn on me apart from you and Wong." Kiara spoke sadly as Stephen made a portal back to the avengers compound.

"Because they do not understand you like me and Wong do, we know who you truly are and I must say I adore her, she is very gorgeous woman who I am proud to be calling my wife." Stephen nuzzled in to her making Kiara squeal as they entered the common area to see Carol, Tony, Thor and Steve all having a drink and playing video games. 

"Well if this is what you guys get up to no wonder the Earth is a mess." Kiara joked as both Kiara and Stephen went to go sit by the window.

"Well well isn't it, Doctor and Mrs Strange." Tony piped up with a smile on his face causing Kiara to blush a very deep red. 

Stephen chuckled at Tony's remark and went to pour himself and Kiara a whiskey, "You are a lucky man, Strange. She is a beautiful woman." Tony wrapped his arm around Stephen's shoulder. 

Looking back at Kiara to see Carol sitting beside her Stephen then looked at Tony before taking the two glasses, "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve her, Stark. She is to good for me." He mumbled quietly. 

"Listen Strange, if I saw what I saw on Titan those years ago then you truly both deserve each other, I could never defend Pepper the way you defended Kiara that time." Tony patted his shoulder and let Stephen go back to Kiara who was giggling at something Carol said.

"We should call them facial hair bros because they have the same facial hair." Kiara giggled.

"No no we should call them short ass and tall ass." Carol hid her face in her arms on the table to contain her laughter.

"And who are you both chatting about, it seems to be a very delightful conversation." Stephen handed Kiara her drink which she thanked him for and tried not to giggle.

"Facial hair bros, Kiara. I agree they need to be called that." Carol smiled at Stephen who shook his head with confusion and went to go join the males sitting on the sofa.

"He doesn't get it bless him." Kiara chuckled as she and Carol watch the men getting along drinking and playing video games.

"Strange, come on we need a forth to be this jackass at his own game." Tony threw a controller to Stephen who caught it just.

"We need the Wizard touch." Thor commented.

"As much I would like to beat this so called Jack ass I have no idea how to play." Stephen chuckled before Carol came bounding over with Kiara not far behind her.

"I want to beat said jackass." Carol took the controller from Stephen and nestled down between Thor and Tony while Steve was cramped on the end.

Kiara watched as they played standing behind the sofa she felt a pair on hands attach themselves on to her hips and a pair of arms snake around her waist, "Want to sneak away?" Stephen whispered softly in her ear, "They are to interested in this game then realise we have dissappered besides I have noticed something different about you." 

Turning to face him Kiara smiled lovingly, "What may I ask have you noticed about me that is so different?" She questioned before Stephen took her hand and pulled her in to their room.

Entering their room Kiara took off her jumper to show off her vest top making Stephen bite down on his lip before he started to speak, "You are glowing a lot more, you seem more defensive then normal am I right to assume you could be pregnant?" He asked and pulled her to him so he could rest his hands in the small of her back.

"It means that I am ready to have a child, my darling. We elves are funny beings we have to find our soul mate in order to reproduce because in our culture we marry for life no matter what happens but if you get an elf like me who was not accepted by her kind then we die alone but as I have been on Earth for so long it has been very hard to find someone who I can call a soul mate but I have adapted to some of the human ways and hidden the fact I am an elf." Kiara explained to him.

"Basically you are telling me, you are broody and want to take me as your husband." Stephen moved his hands down her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"That is the earthling term for it but yes I am telling you that." Kiara wrapped her arms around his neck as Stephen walked them both to the bed and carefully dropped her on the soft mattress as he looked down at her beautiful figure.

"Then we have to get this wedding booked pretty soon then, how long does it last?" Stephen questioned wanting to know more about Elf biology.

Leaning up on her elbows and pushing her chest out slightly just to tease Stephen, "Until someone wants to claim me as theirs and gets me pregnant I guess but until I fall pregnant I will be very hormonal and wanting to jump you every night and day." She chuckled.

"Well that will come sooner then you think my love because tomorrow I am going to book our wedding and hopefully our honeymoon." Stephen smirked but then narrowed his eyes slightly as he asked, "How old are you then, in elf years?" 

"It won't be a honeymoon, it will be a sex holiday and we both know it!" Kiara laughed then smiled, "In elf years I have just turned one thousand years old which is the normal time for a female elf to take a husband and have a family but in earthling years I am 21." She answered. 

Stephen's jaw dropped as he looked at her, "Good thing you are an elf and not a human." He chuckled, "Otherwise it will look pretty odd for me marrying someone of that age." He joked.

Kiara sat up and laughed, "No one needs to know as long as we are happy and you know that I am not a human it's fine." 

"I love you, my princess." Stephen softly pushed her down with his body.

"I love you too, my handsome Doctor." Kiara whispered sweetly in his ear.


	11. She Was Born To Be A Witch

“What does it have to take to see my sister suffer!” Allianna screamed, “All I want is for her to suffer at our hand, Loki and I do not care how we do it.” She turned to her lover and made her eyes glow purple the look Loki knew all to well. 

“Allie, maybe we are going about it the wrong way. I want to see her suffer just as much but if you keep this up it will kill you, remember the last time?” Loki looked towards her knowing he did not want to hurt Kiara anymore then what he has done because of his secret love for her, something he kept hidden from Allianna. 

Hearing his words made Allianna snap, using her magic to strangle Loki she furiously looked at him, her eyes filled with a rage Loki did not recognise, “The wrong way?! How dare you say that to me! She is my sister I know how she works and how her mind works.” She snarled at the god, “I am not scared of her or that wizard of hers.” 

Loki smirked at her using his own magic to repel hers and throw her against the wall he brushed himself off and walked over to her, “Then why did that stone chose her to be its protector? The stone chose her for a reason and it isn’t because she uses her power the way you do. I have seen what she is capable of, Allie. You should be scared of her, she is turning in the Purple Witch, the witch we have read about? That is Kiara.” 

“Shut your mouth, you little runt! You have no idea, that stone was meant to chose me I was meant to be its protector but not little miss perfect had to come along and ruin it!!” Allianna slapped him, “Then we are going to have to take away the thing she loves the most and that is helping her….” She darkly smiled, making even Loki feel the coldness coming off her. 

Loki shook his head as he looked towards her knowing that Kiara was born to be the Purple Witch what he didn’t know was how Strange was helping her so quickly disappearing he opened a portal with the tesseract in to the Avengers compound, “I will find you my little witch.” He whispered as he sneaked around the compound making himself invisible to everyone so he would not get caught. 

With no luck of finding Kiara, Loki knew the only one place where she would be in Stephen’s sanctum in New York so he quickly opened another portal only this one lead straight in to the bedroom where Kiara and Stephen both sleep, looking over to see Kiara snuggled around Stephen and Stephen wrapped around her with his leg wrapped over hers. 

Seeing them all loved up with each other Loki felt a touch of jealously flow within him thinking that should be him Kiara was snuggled with he quietly walked up to her side of the bed to hear her gently snoring he moved a strand of her slightly turned purple hair out of her face and kissed her cheek before putting a sleeping charm on Stephen, “I love you, Kiara.” He whispered then looked around to see if he could find the stone anywhere. 

“What are you doing here, dog?” Kiara looked at him ready to hit him if he did not explain himself. 

“Good morning to you too, sweetling. Nice to see you looking all loved up with your wizard.” Loki sneered at her then looked at Stephen who was still fast asleep due to the sleeping charm he had put on him. 

Kiara scoffed at him trying to get to her robe so she could cover herself up a bit more but Loki stopped her and looked over her toned body along with the vest that was covering her, “Don’t cover up on my account, I am enjoying the view immensely.” He chuckled. 

“Get out of my way or I will make you get out of my way.” Kiara growled, her fingers pulsing with her magic. 

Loki laughed hearing her threating him, trying not to show he was slightly scared of her he neared her more and placed his hands on her cheeks, “You and me both know you won’t do that, my dove besides deep down I know truly what you want.” He ran his tongue along her bottom lip as he moved his hands to take hers, gently bringing them up to him while he rubbed his thumb over her skin something Kiara found distasteful and tried to get her hands back. 

“Ahhhh now I know why you are slowly becoming the Purple Witch. You are of age and already have developed enough of your powers but you haven’t quite learn them yet. Something is missing.” Loki looked her deep in the eye trying to work out what it was. 

Pushing him away from her with her telepathy, “Then unfortunaly darling, you are in for a shock because I do not want you, I never have wanted you, Loki. Your charm might work with other women but not me.” She quickly grabbed her robe and both Cloakie and Inky flew in and grabbed Loki by both of his arms making Kiara smile to them both and ignored Loki’s last comment about her as she heard Stephen moving about in bed surprising Loki knowing he had put a powerful charm on him. 

“Do you really think putting a sleeping charm on my fiancée was going to work? I have protected him from whatever magic you put on him.” Kiara laughed and climbed back on to the bed and started to play with Stephen’s hair while Stephen was slowly waking up. 

“Clever witch…” Loki remarked while watching Kiara was ignoring him and giving all her love and attention to Stephen before the cloaks wrapped themselves around him and threw him out in to the hallway where he disappeared before Wong could see him. 

“Morning my gorgeous bride to be.” Stephen’s sleepy voice spoke, feeling Kiara running her fingers through his hair. 

“Good morning my beautiful husband to be.” Kiara lent down and kissed him deeply on the lips making Stephen groan deeply. 

“Remind me that we have to start planning our wedding today, my darling. I don’t think I can survive much longer not being married to you, Mrs Strange.” Stephen pulled her on him so she straddled him. 

Kiara chuckled to him and placed her hands on his firm chest, “I will be soon, then we will belong to each other for the rest of our lives and I can’t think of a better man I rather be with.” 

“And I can’t think of a better woman I rather spend my life with.” Stephen whispered and gently turned them both over so he was on top of her being careful not to hurt her, “And I can’t think of a better woman to have children with.” He kissed her nose before Wong came banging on the door making them both groan in disgust. 

With Stephen laying on top of her and his head buried in to a pillow pretending he had not heard Wong behind the door, Kiara chuckled, “What is it, Wong?” She questioned before feeling Stephen bite her, “Ahh you ass.” She yelped rather to loudly while giggling and holding Stephen.   
“Umm it is just Stephen wanted me to remind him about the mystery he wanted to book.” Wong answered before hearing Kiara yelping, “Are you alright, Kiara?” He asked. 

Kiara gasped hearing Wong’s reply but Stephen chuckled deeply and pushed himself between Kiara’s legs opening them so he could move his hand that was above her head down between her legs just to feel how wet she was, running his fingers through her folds and found his fingers covered in her slick juices, “He be out as soon as he is ready, Wong. It won’t be long!!” Kiara chuckled knowing Stephen wanted to get between her legs, then remembered the last part of Wong’s answer, “Yeah I am fine.” She giggled. 

“You little minx, you are this wet and you want to send me away to book the wedding.” Stephen pouted at her, giving her the puppy eyes hoping she would give in. 

Kiara smiled and took his hand that had her juices on it softly bringing it up to her lips she started to slowly suck on his fingers tasting herself on them she gave Stephen a sly wink and took his fingers out of her mouth before placing them back down to her wet core where Stephen slowly slipped them inside her making Kiara give out a soft moan. 

Slowly pumping his fingers inside of her Stephen looked at Kiara and kissed her softly, “Let’s see if I can make you come over my fingers, darling.” He teased her feeling her inner walls clentch around his fingers as another idea popped in to his mind and pulled his fingers out of her then moved himself down fully between her legs and his head rest on her thigh, “I have changed my mind, I want my breakfast.” He smirked. 

“Then eat me if you are that hungry, darling.” Kiara wrapped her legs around his back, rubbing her toes along a long his spine causing Stephen to growl quietly. 

Stephen looked up at her his eyes filled with a dark lust as he pushed her legs and held them tightly he brushed his goatee on her most sensitive part of her core making Kiara sigh sensually but the feeling was suddenly replaced by Stephen flicking her clit with his tongue, “Stephen!!!” She screamed, grabbing the duvet underneath her while Stephen leeched on to her clit and gave it a gentle suck before humming in apperication causing the vibrations to flow through Kiara making her moan ever so sweetly for him. 

“Moan for me, darling.” Stephen’s voice was dark as he looked up to her his eyes hungered for more of her then went back to lapping up what was coming out of her like a kitten but brushing his goatee against her once in a while feeling her release in to his mouth before withdrawing himself from her. 

Leaning back up to kiss her Stephen licked his lips just so he could taste her before she had the chance to, “Taste of an angel.” He whispered resting his forehead on hers so he could kiss her deeply all the while making Kiara taste herself on him. 

Deeping the kiss further Kiara slipped her hand between them and took Stephen softly in her hand, rubbing him along her soaking lips she felt the smear of his precum on her and gently placed him by her opening, “Get inside me, Stephen please.” She begged something Stephen had not been expecting. 

“What my lady wishes she will get.” Stephen replied while gently pushing his entire length inside of her. 

Moaning in unison both Kiara and Stephen moved their hips in time with each other causing Kiara to arch herself more in to Stephen something Stephen smirked at as his movements caused Kiara to feel pure bliss while trying to tame her own broodiness she wrapped her legs around Stephen’s waist using her feet to push Stephen deeper in to her causing Stephen to moan as he felt her sliky walls pulling him in to her even more, milking him until he was going to explode within her. 

“Kiara….”Stephen moaned leaning down to her ear, “I am not going to last much longer.” 

Kiara saw this as her perfect time to flip him over so she could ride him, “Then let me see to that.” She purred and started to kiss his neck leaving a few love bites on him. 

……………………………………… 

After an hour, Kiara laid panting between the pillows and Stephen flopped over to her side with his head between the pillows breathing heavily, “I never knew how a small foreplay session can lead to full blow sex.” She chuckled still trying to get her breath back. 

“Maybe because you find me irrisistable, darling.” Stephen teased her and moved up to kiss her shoulder. 

“Not my fault I have such a handsome fiancée who is a wild beast in bed.” Kiara piped back making Stephen chuckle before remembering the Wong wanted to see him. 

“Darling as much as I would love to stay here with you, I believe I have a wedding to book.” Stephen slowly got himself up and climbed out of bed using his magic to get out his robes to change in to them. 

“Hurry back though, darling. I don’t think the Avengers have anything planned with me so I am free all day.” Kiara blew him a kiss in which Stephen caught it and blew one back before he left her alone in their messy bed. 

Wrapping up in a sheet Kiara got up from the bed and sighed softly knowing Stephen was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, something else was bothering her it was what Loki said about her being of age to become The Purple Witch. 

“Something is missing.” 

She heard his voice in the back of her mind, looking down at her necklace to see the purple gem which was the stone she smiled to herself when she suddenly thought of what may have been missing, “Oh fuck!” She cried and felt a sharp pain remembering everything that had happened after she had destroyed Vanahiem. 

*The day Vanaheim was destroyed* 

“You fucking bitch, you made me do this!!” Kiara screamed looking down towards her sister, “You will never rule the realms!” She slammed her self down and with her powers going full on destructive mode she destroyed the planet with everyone on it including her sister. 

Floating along side the rocks that used to be her home, Kiara looked around at the destruction she had caused, her heart breaking because she found her sisters body among the rubble she tried to reach out for her but saw the large shard of rock buried deep in her chest, “I am so sorry. I had to stop you, Allie.” She sighed until she felt a beam of light surrounding her and something pulling her in. 

“Let me go!!” She screamed seeing a large spaceship behind her, “I warn you, I am a princess.” She found herself inside a cold empty space with an empty throne. 

“You were a princess, my child.” A deep voice spoke, startling Kiara, “You destroyed your kingdom, killed my daughter.” 

Kiara slowly stood up and faced her capture who must of at least been seven foot tall, a cruel grin written all over his features, his skin was a deep purple and muscles that could break her in two if she spoke another word. 

“Who are you? Allianna was my sister, how is she your daughter?!” Kiara cried at the thing in front of her. 

“Thanos, I am a warlord of Titan or as your kind knew me the Mad Titan. Oh my child, Allianna was my adoptive daughter and she was ever so loyal to her dear father I asked her to do something and she did it with out hesitation. I simply placed her into your little family so it made it look like she was your sister.” Thanos smirked noticing the purple gem hanging from her neck. 

Kiara frowned at him looking down to the floor she felt like her whole life was a lie, “Then why did you place her in our family!” She shouted at him earning her a punch from the Titan, knocking her straight on to the floor. 

“Because my child, you have something I want. You are destined to be the witch that kills me.” Thanos knelt down and moved the hair covering her face. 

“What?!” Kiara cried, “I am no witch, I am an elf princess who has magical powers.” She explained, tears filling her eyes. 

“Magical powers that can tear a planet to bits!” Thanos roared, “Look around you, princess. No ordinary princess can do that!” 

“Like I said I have powers, which I never knew I had until now!” Kiara defended herself and tried to get up but Thanos pushed her back down. 

“Thanos, let her be after all Allianna did tell us she is a fragile being. Let me see to her maybe my charms will work.” A softer voice came to Kiara’s ear. 

“Fragile?” Thanos scoffed at the second male, “My daughter trusted you and let you sleep with her but if you fail me, Loki. You will go the same way as she did.” He threatened making the second male walk in to Kiara’s sight. 

“I will not fail you, Thanos. She seems a reasonable princess and seems bendable.” Loki smirked. 

“I will leave you be then.” Thanos walked away leaving Kiara alone with Loki.   
Standing up Kiara faced the man in front of her seeing his pale complexion and his raven dark hair match the colour of his green eyes she found him a little handsome but not enough to fall for his charms, “So you are the beautiful little witch, I have read about. It is nice to finally meet you, I am Loki, the god of mischief and prince of Asgard.” 

“Why do you think I am a witch?” Kiara asked wondering why everyone thought she was a witch. 

“Have you not read the stories, my fair princess?” Loki frowned, “It is something that was foretold long ago.” 

“Then tell me!” Kiara snapped at him, “I want to know this story.” She looked at him with dark eyes making Loki smile knowing she was turning him on slightly. 

“As you wish, my feisty dove.” Loki held his hand out for her but Kiara refused to take it. 

“It was told that the Vanaheim king and queen was unable to produce an heir because of an accident the queen had before she was married so the king had decided to take certain measures, he visited a very powerful witch and asked her for help so the queen could give him an heir which she agreed for a very hefty price for the king but it was for the sake of his kingdom he agreed to her terms, have you ever wondered about this?” Loki looked at her and took the charm of her necklace between his fingers and played with it. 

Listening to every word Loki had said to her she watched him nervously with her necklace charm, “I was told it was a gift from my mother before she died.” She sighed, remembering how sweet her mother was. 

Loki nodded to her not wanting to break her heart by telling her the reason she had the gem so he lied to her, “Your mother had good taste but continuing with the story the witch had to cast a powerful spell so your mother could carry you but when you was born, the legends say you have immense power and that the witch had done more then help your mother have you they believe the witch had connected you to a very powerful stone which no one knows where it is.” 

Feeling sick in her stomach Kiara finally knew the truth about herself and that she was a witch but she looked at Loki who gave her a soft smile, “I have no intention of hurting you, Kiara. You are a beautiful young elf who will make a perfect wife and mother.” 

Kiara sniffled, “I have killed all of my kind, Loki. I am the only light elf left and I am sure the dark elves will want to mate with a light elf it isn’t done that way.” She gave a gentle laugh. 

Loki looked at her before placing his hand on her head making her forget everything he had said to her, seeing her about to fall he caught her, “I am going to take you back to Midgard.” He told her. 

*end* 

“Stephen!!” Kiara screamed, holding on to the sideboard. 

After booking the wedding Stephen had a huge grin on his face knowing the date was in a month he looked at Wong before hearing Kiara scream as he opened a portal straight to their bedroom seeing Kiara bent over their bed and their sheets covered in purple blood, “Kiara!” He shouted as he ran over to her wrapping his arm around her and looked to see where the blood was coming from. 

Seeing the blood pouring out from her mouth as she threw up more blood scaring Stephen, “Wong, open a portal NOW!” He shouted while he ran out the bedroom with Kiara in his arms wrapped in Inky seeing as he wouldn’t leave her coughing up blood and shaking badly. 

Noticing Stephen carrying Kiara, Wong looked up at him, “Strange, what happened to her?” He asked concerned and opened a portal. 

“That is what I am going to find out!” Stephen snapped at him and walked through the portal and in to the avengers compound. 

“Thor!!” Stephen shouted deeply as Kiara put her head in to his chest trying to hide herself from everyone. 

Hearing his name being called, Thor flew through the window, “You called Wizard?” He looked at Stephen then frowned when he saw Kiara thinking Stephen had hurt her he gave him a dark look, “What have you done to her?”   
“It was not me, Thor. Just help me find out what is wrong with her!” Stephen snapped watching Thor push everything off the kitchen counter so Stephen could lay her straight on the counter. 

As soon as Stephen put her down, Kiara threw up again this time more blood then normal, “Judging by her symptoms, Purple has been poisoned.” Thor told him but Inky smacked Thor round the cheek and went back to Kiara, “What the…?” He questioned. 

“No, no, that can’t be! How could she of been?!” Stephen growled at Thor, “The cloak is protective over her.” 

“Wizard, you forget she is not from Midgard. She is an elf their biology is different we will have to find out what poisoned her.” Thor questioned. 

“Let me.” Stephen felt Kiara grab his hand as she threw up again this time not so violently as Stephen used his magic to determined what poisoned her. 

Thor gulped as Stephen stopped what he was doing, “It was a poison from earth, so it is treatable I hope for an elf. Look after her for me.” 

Thor nodded to Stephen’s request as he watched Stephen make a portal in to a hospital until a small voice snapped him out of his trance, “Stephen….” Kiara softly called. 

“Purple, Wizard has just gone to get something for you. You have been poisoned.” Thor told her, taking her hand and held her gently. 

At the hospital Stephen was looking for Christine, “Christine!!” He shouted, “Christine!!” He ran to the ER department and saw Christine darting out of the staff room. 

“Stephen?!” She gasped looking at her old lover, “What are you doing here?” She looked him over to see if something was wrong. 

“I need some medicine to treat poisons.” Stephen panted to her quickly. 

“Who, how did you manged to get poisoned?” Christine asked concerned for Stephen’s welfare. 

“My fiancée needs it, she is in a bad way.” Stephen replied, not knowing Christine still had feelings for him. 

“Your…fiancée.” Christine bit her lip, feeling awkward that Stephen asked her for the meds he wanted. 

“Yes, my fiancee.” Stephen nodded, “If this is awkward then I will find someone else.” 

Christine shook her head, “No, no. It is fine, I should of known you would find someone. I am happy for you, now lets get you the meds.” She walked to the medicine cabinet with Stephen following sharply behind her.   
Looking around the cabinet Stephen used his magic to direct him to the right medicine, taking the boxes he needed he looked at Christine with a small smile he said thank you and opened a portal back to Kiara, “Thank you, Christine.” He walked though as the portal closed leaving Christine alone in the cabinet. 

Seeing Kiara still laying on the kitchen tops, Stephen quickly opened the medicine and poured in to a glass of water for Kiara to drink, “What is that, Wizard?” Thor asked. 

“Medicine. Can you get Kiara to sit up for me.” Stephen looked towards Thor who nodded to him as he lifted Kiara up gently. 

Trying to sit herself up, Kiara looked around and saw Inky wrapped around her as she then saw Cloakie beside her along side Stephen who gave her the softest smile she had ever seen him give, “I need you to drink this, my darling. It is to stop you throwing up.” He explained softly and gave her the glass with the medicine in it. 

Kiara took the glass and drunk the contents as she held her hand out for Stephen to take which he did and wrapped his spare arm around her she settled in to him feeling still slightly sick but didn’t feel the need to throw up she heard Stephen whisper in her ear, “The wedding is booked, my love. We will be husband and wife soon.” He cuddled her tightly. 

“Wizard, why don’t you and Purple stay here for a few days until Purple is better. She will need to rest up so she can get better.” Thor stood in front of the couple and watched Stephen lift Kiara up in to his arms. 

“Thank you for the offer but no she isn’t safe here, especially if Loki is around here somewhere.” Stephen sighed while Kiara looked up at Stephen with a small smile. 

Thor nodded as he understood why Stephen did not want Kiara around here but also knew he missed her feistiness around the compound and how she would always joke about. 

“Of course, Wizard. Take care of my little sister.” Thor told him. 

“I will, Thor. She is safe with me.” Stephen nodded to the god as Kiara opened the portal weakly.   
Walking straight to their bedroom, Stephen carefully dropped Kiara on to the soft mattress, “It shouldn’t be to long before you are better, give it a couple of days and we can perhaps get back to what we was doing earlier.” He tapped Cloakie to tell her to go to see Inky was okay something Cloakie would not refuse so she flew off to find Inky before Stephen climbed on top of Kiara. 

Kiara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, “As soon as I am better, I am going to jump your bones and climb you like a tree, Doctor Strange.” She kissed him softly. 

Stephen growled hearing what Kiara had said looking at her with a smirk, “Sounds like you are getting better, Mrs Strange.” He flopped beside her and groaned, “Four more weeks…” He grumbled and threw off his robes leaving him in his black boxers. 

Kiara magically put on a vest and shorts, “Four weeks will fly by, just think we have the honeymoon to book, you have a suit to get and I have a dress to design plus we have to think about who we will invite. There is a lot to do in that amount of time, Stephen.” She laid beside him on her side and kissed his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. 

“And after all that you will be mine, Kiara Strange.” Stephen lovingly spoke before hearing Kiara softly snoring.


End file.
